


Lisuria's 84th

by Lisuria_Archive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Morning Wood, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Submission, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisuria_Archive/pseuds/Lisuria_Archive
Summary: After 84 years the seal on the Demon Lord has finally begun to break. The monster threat has grown stronger and the demon army prepares for a devastating attack.Mortals have one hope left, the hero's blessed with power, will be sent to defeat the Demon Lord once and for all.But can they survive the journey across the entire continent with monster and demons standing in their way.





	1. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of the continent.

**Prologue; The History of Lisuria**

The continent of Lisuria is in a state of constant war. A war between the forces of the infernal Goetia and the heavenly realm; Divinis. The war now known as the Crimson War took the lives of millions of mortals caught in the crossfire.

**During the First age; 1A Dawn;**

When the mortal races were created and the mortal realm was formed. A rebellion occurred in the heavenly realm and the first Demon Lord fell from the grace of the heavenly realm. When he fell into the mortal realm, he settled upon the isolated Island Nation of Goetia. At first he lamented his loss of divine powers, but shortly discovered that he still had semblances of powers. A great deal of power as it turned out, his immortality intact, and divine powers now taken a more malicious form he turned to the mortals of the island. The useless mortals of the island had no heavenly essence of their own, and so he took to the idea of using his own essence to create an army to strike at the heavenly realm.

Shortly after this idea he began using his essence to convert the mortal into divine thralls. He discovered that corrupting the mortal races with his essense only created monsters and not angels. He could not open the way to the divine realm with the mortals still around. So he devised a plan in order to conquer the heavenly realm he would have to destroy the mortal realm first.

With no way to fight back the mortal races quickly fell to the first waves of monsters and demons, until the intervention of the divinis. With divine retribution they sent an army of Valkyrie not only to fight the first horde but also to retrieve the fallen uncorrupted humans to bolster their own ranks.

Slowly the demons were pushed back and sealed upon the island of Goetia, however the monsters of the first assault remained outside the barrier. With the Demon King sealed on the island the forces of Divinis left the people to their own devices which meant that the mortals were left to deal with the monsters remaining themselves.

The mortal races suffered through years of terror, none of the races had the tools to deal with the problems these monster presented.

**During the Second Age; 2A Bound**

The Second Age was when mortals were able to establish proper cityships and discovered the traits of monster and by extension demons, and how they intermingle with humans. Interestingly enough only male monsters seem to be present, and monster seem not to kill their prey initially at least. 

It was late winter one year when mortals created a search party to enter a monstrous dragon den, and see what had happened to the women and men kidnapped by the monster. To their horror they discovered within the cave that the monster has one young man chained to the wall and what looked to be in a breeding position. The bones of human women strewn about the cave the flesh picked clean from their bones. When rescued by the party, and brought to the safety of the village they asked the boy what had happened to him and the others the dragon had taken.

The young man then revealed what the dragon had told him upon first kidnapping him. Since the Demon King had been sealed away there was no way to further the spread of monsters now that his corruptive influence had disappeared. So the monsters had begun to prioritize finding a way to increase their numbers.Unfortunately there were no female monsters so the normal method of two monsters breeding with one another would not work. 

So the monsters had turned to humanity. Upon kidnapping young women and mating with them the monster discovered that women would not bear their children and in fact seemed to get sick shortly after the mating. The frustrated monsters then turned their aggression on the men they had captured.

Upon mating with the young human male he not only did not get sick after the mating but something in his genetic chemistry seemed to change. The dragon called it the mortal omega gene. Activated after a monster has corrupted them with their seed and broken past any heavenly energy thy might have.

The omega gene bonded the young men to their now monstrous lovers and masters, bound to serve and obey for the rest of their lives. There was one other added benefit claimed the dragon, bounded omega mortals could bear the children of monsters and thus became invaluable. In addition the energy created from mortal males after the omega gene had activated created enough spiritual energy in which the monster could sustain itself on.

The young man which had been impregnated with the dragons brood, revealed that he craved to return to his dragon lover now that he had been away from him for too long. He also told the mortals that the now alpha monster would look for its mortal omega. Sure enough that village was burnt to the ground, the young man now missing but the survivors of the village spread the knowledge of what they knew. Soon all mortals knew the true dangers of monsters.

Later the amount of monsters attacking humanity would increase by a tenfold, and mortals despaired.

**During the Third Era; 3A Heroic;**

The Second Era did not end so much as the Third era began. 

With the increase of the monster scourge, settlements began organizing their strongest to fight off any monster threats. Though no one could actually stand against them.

As such the third era officially began with the birth of the first hero. Unknown to the world a baby boy and girl were born, twins born with an incredible amount of spiritual power. As they grew they accomplished many tasks and learned from their time traveling how to fight. Their prowess in their respective fields grew until they began hunting down monster that plagued the mortal settlements, and soon enough became renowned amongst mortals as the first monster hunters.

In addition their power grew exponentially till eventually they made a pact with the elementals, the neutral earthly spirits that refuse to be governed by the rules of Divinis or Goetia, and gained even more impressive powers.

With these powers they grew stronger until eventually the young man had three children with his wife, and the young woman had three children with her husband. When their children had matured enough they set out to ensure the future of the mortal realm.

The two heros made a plan they would part ways and meet on the shores of Goetia. The two parted ways and traveled across the land convincing the six spirits they had made pacts with to bless the earth and support the mortals of the land there. With the spirit's blessing and being given a fraction of the hero's power the spirits agreed to continue to bless the land and create more heroes.

After the two heroes met on the shore of Goetia they had decided to kill the Demon Lord and end the scourge of Demons and Monsters, upon attacking the capital they created a path through the capital and eventually ended up in the lair of the Demon King.

When the two heroes faced him it's said that they fought valiantly but eventually succumbed to the power of the creator of demons. After gathering their spiritual essence the Demon Lord finished biding his time and launched his true attack. Breaking the seal of the island and unleashed elder monster and demons on the world. While also discovering what his monsters had discovers. Mortals shuddered in fear.

However one hope shined still, with what the heroes had done before their demise. The spirits of the land kept true to their word and had begun imbuing young humans with heroic spiritual energy. Slowly nurturing their talents for combat and helping them in their fight against the Monster and Demon horde, as such the nations of mortals were established around the spirits. Those that were discovered to have heroic energy were trained and became heroes in their own right. But there were never enough. 

Though the bulk of the horde was no longer bound to Goetia it was scattered and only the weaker monster slipped through defenses the further from Goetia they travelled. As mortals had established foothold monsters learned to keep away from towns, cities, and capitals. Biding time until a young man wanders away from town, so they may strike.

Though humanity had a small way to fight back, the amount of heroes were barely negligible and for every hero that fell, the demon horde only grew exponentially stronger by feeding on their spiritual energy. It seemed that heroes while stronger than any mortal and able to take down monster upon defeat would only feed monsters with heroic energy making them stronger, in addition any male heroes made omegas would produce even stronger broods of monsters.

**During the Fourth Age; 4A Immortal**

It wasn't until the Fourth age which humanity received a messenger of the divine, the messenger in question carried with it an accord for humanity and the other races. In order to strike a blow to Goetia, Divinis would offer humanity a portion of its power to the mortal nations in order to give all mortals even a small amount spiritual essence required to combat the Infernal hordes.

Upon humanities acceptance of the offer ten human chieftains, three elven mystics, and one halfling mayor were gifted with a protective artifact from Divinis. As such they established the fourteen nations of Lisuria, and with it the Divinis Mortalis Militia.

Those that joined the upper echelons of the militia were those born with true Heroic Essence form the elemental spirits. However the essence granted was enough for a normal human to take on weaker monster and so the tides turned.

In conjunction with the other nations the Militia began to strike back against the infernal forces occupying the world and driving them back to the infernal island nation of Goetia. With the newly acquired heroic essence, the militia began to strike upon to what was thought to be previously impossible. They mounted an attack on Goetia’s capital to slay the Demon Lord.

When the Militia managed to fight its way onto the island it was met with the force of the demon lord's army lead by a general, who at one point could have been called human she was a husk of what she once was, but lead the armies of the demon lord. The first female hero stood in the way of the militia. Not deterred by this revelation a group of heroes managed to fight their way into the palace only to find the Demon Lord and his proud Omega the first male hero. The heroes clashed with the demon lord, the demon lord nearly annihilating the new heroes with how much power he had gained from his omega. But the crafty mage heroes were able to seal him behind barrier with his omega effectively trapping him there and buying mortals more time to come up with a plan to defeat him once and for all. But not before the Demon King issued one final order to all of his monsters and demons, to bind and make any male their omegas and to eradicate or corrupt ant remaining female heroes. 

This order to bind instead of kill sent a chill down the spines of mortals, for now they would not be killed but instead enslaved until the mortal races came to an end.

**Current Age the Fifth Age; 5A Emergent**

That was over 84 years ago, In one year the Demon King will emerge from the barrier and Mortals everywhere will need to bear the brunt of that assault. So mortals created a solution, in the interim years the surviving heroes of the battle with the demon lord established the mortal academies for the Divinis Mortali Militia sending experienced and trained students to the militia in order to prepare the students for what is to come.

In the Country of Beria it was the day of graduation for the few students that had passed the exams and were on their way to becoming official monster hunters. A proud day for all included, but a tense one. For any graduates of this class they would have one year to trek across the continent and hone their skills along the way otherwise face being decimated upon the Demon Lords return.

Fifteen souls awaited the graduation and squad assignment ceremony, with the unspeakable question hanging above them, were any of them going to see the start of the next year?


	2. Chapter One; Squads Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the people who will be living, dying and being turned into helpless omegas.

On the first of day of the new year fifteen young men and women gathered in the grand hall of the Divinis Mortalis Militia Fortress. The lead instructor of the fortress, Aribelle, stood at the front podium looking over her proud students. 

Eighty-four years had only slightly affected the long living elf woman, she had carried on the wshed of her comrades who fought and died to the hands of the demon king. Taken on the burden of raising the next generations of heroes. Looking at her students she felt a hint of bittersweet pride. This would likely be the last time she would see any of them. So she would give them the most proper graduation ceremony she could offer.

“Students,” She began her voice resounding through the hall calling to attention the fifteen gathered.

“All of you as of today have passed your evaluations and will now be sent into the field as novice members of the Militia.” She paused looking each former student in the eyes. “As you all know your class will be the final one to graduate before the seal on Goetia breaks.”

“One year from now the seal will shatter and the Militia will be striking again at the heart of the Demon Lord, this time to seal him for good.” Her statement cause cheer from the roudier former students and smiles of satisfaction from the quieter ones.

“However this does not mean that this will be easy. As you all know the Militia has one final task for you all, in order to prove your worth to the Militia all of you must reach the Militia fortress of Ponteferro.” The news quieted the students, who knew the risks involved.

“The Militia will not be able to provide travel accommodations and reaching the other side of the continent is a perilous task, many monsters and demons will stand in you way and all will attempt to break you.” The head instructor looked over her students, watching the emotions playing across their features. Excitement, bravery, fear, doubt, determination, and hope.

She slams her fist upon the wooden podium surface and exclaims, “Will we let this demon menace defeat us!?”

“No ma’am!” The students resolve standing to attention. Before the head instructor continued, “Will you become the heroes you are meant to be!?”

“Yes ma’am!” Her students finally resolute responded. Happy with the response she concluded, “Then from here on out the fifteen of you shall be members of the 84th squadron, congratulations recruits!” 

Cheers, hoots and hollers rang out. Adrienne would let them have their moment they had earned it. After the cheering had subsided the head instructor continued, “We will now be dividing the 84th squad into five smaller travel groups. Divided up based upon your individual skill sets and subsequent abilities. These will be your group from the entire journey to the fortress.” 

Her pause had created a wave of excitement among the students as she flipped through her folder to announce the groups, finally after years of training together they would know their actual squad assignments.

“As I call your names please come to the front and assemble in squad formation. First will be Squad 84 Red. The team leader will be Zagyg Werbroed.” She announced, a young elf walked forward from his place among the fifteen, a well built man with short brown hair and eyes to match. His steps carried him with authority, he seemed proud to have been assigned leader.

“Next, member Squad 84 Red, Robbie Daewevyr.” The next man walked beside his newly appointed leader, a young human who used to be a farmhand, however for all his work he had a surprisingly wiry lithe frame. His ruddy brown hair a little shaggier than his leader well kept hair. His brown eyes shone as he stood with pride in his group.

“Last member, Squad 84 Red, Frank Forivier.” The last member of the group took long strides to take his place on the other side of his leader. His blonde hair in contrast to the other two members of the group. His hair styled into a messy faux hawk and his eyes a deep blue. He had the honest look of a man who had never left the capital. Although his smirk reflected how confident he felt in his team.

“That will conclude the formation of Squad Red. Next will be Squad 84 Blue, the squad leader will be Kian Forfrayer.” A young woman stepped forward towards the designated spot, her tall stature and full build told everyone of just how strong she was. She pushes her soft dark brown hair out of her face and take a soldier's stance in her spot. Her green eyed gaze searching through the other graduates trying to decipher who her other teammates would be.

“Next member, Squad 84 Blue, Riley Whithilde.” The young man steps forward flashing his smale at Kian, she rolls her eyes of course she would get the flirt. His build was lithe but toned from the academy militia training, he could at least hold his own in a fight. His thick brown hair was styled to look perfectly messy and just brought out his baby blue eyes even more. Walking beside Kian he flashed a smile to the crowd and settled in his spot.

“Last member, Squad 84 Blue Otto Fulbrezo.” The two others of Blue Squad paled, Otto was widely known throughout the class as the second worst fighter among the fifteen graduates, the two watched as the young elf came toward the two nearly losing his coordination as he did. His wide hazel eyes carried a doubt in them being placed with two of the strongest members of the class, he fidgeted with the long blonde braid of his otherwise shorter hair. He quietly settled beside the other two.

“That is the formations of Squad Blue.” The instructor causes to catch her breath watching as the remaining graduates wait on baited breath. “Next Squad Green, the Leader shall be Alatar Nighbriar.” The elven man came forward taking the Green Squad position, his reddish hair tied back out of his face, while he forested brown eyes looked kindly among the rest of the candidates.

“Next member Squad 84 Green, Tomas Lonvel.” The young human walked to stand beside his new leader, brown hair cut short and kept that way for ease of style, green eyes looking at Alatar and giving a nod. One which Alatar had returned. Though Alatar knew that Tomas would have his fight in a back he know the human had more of a problem when it came to self control, it would be Alatar's job to make sure he stayed in line.

“Last member of Squad 84 Green, Maria Yarnbord.” The rest of the remaining graduates let out an audible sigh of relief, among the fifteen of them Maria was the weakest, however Maria herself did not let the other reaction phase her her brownish curls bounced as she walked over to her squad. Her blue eyes met Alatar’s and he could see her determination. The team leader thought lonyl for a moment and came to a conclusion. He would make sure his team got to the fortress no matter their standing of power of self control issues. He would make it happen.

“That concludes the formation of Squad Green, next Squad 84 Orange.” She takes a breath, “The leader will be Joel Lonvel.” Joel stepped forward looking at his brother who was on Squad Green, and took his place in the Squad orange spot. His own brown hair longer than his brothers but still kept clean and neat, he had inherited his father's green eyes the same as his brother and build, slimmer than his more muscular brother. He took his place but stood relaxed and ready to lead.

“Next on Squad Orange will be Lia Farrowsky.” The lean woman quickly walked to Joel’s side and smiled confidently placing her hand on her hips, he red hair neatly put up and her brown eyes full of mischief. Joel approved mentally of the choice, he had always worked well with Lia.

“Last on Squad Orange, Leros Trumerre.” The muscular elf, Lean slowly took his place on the other side of Joel, his dirty blonde hair messily framing his face, while he looked at his team amber brown eyes more than approving of the squad he had been placed with.

“That finishes with the Squad Orange formation. Last is Squad 85 Violet.” The three remaining graduate looked at one another. The elven woman Isla Haykiepher looked at her two companions, both male one a toned sturdy looking human and the other a lean elven male. The lean elven man had his light brown hair cut in a shaggy style that suited his slimmer face. In addition Isla recognized him for one other thing.

The elven male Nystal Storasiht, known the the fifteen students as the strongest of the graduates, was observing the other two members of his team as well, the woman Isla had waist length black hair and grey eyes, and a slender frame which he knew meant she was faster on the battlefield. His human male companion, Claude Naetherlif, an attractive young man with black-ish hair that had been styled into a clean cut look, his body was lean but toned just right. Claude blue eyes met Nystals own green ones and the two made eye contact for a brief time. Before turning back to their instructor.

“Squad 84 Violet, Shall be made up of Isla Haykiepher, Nystal Storasiht, and Claude Naetherlif.” She pauses briefly, “Nystal Storasiht will be the leader of Squad 84 Violet.” Unsurprising, was the thought that went through the heads of the other recruits.

“From here on out, these will be your squad formations. You will be planning your journey to the fortress with the rest of your squad over the night and you will all be leaving early light tomorrow. Each of you have been given a planning room and supplies that will sustain you through your first month of journeying, anything that your squad personally want will be on yourselves to get before you leave. Your requested weapons have been left in your planning room and are ready for you all to go. Congratulations and welcome to the militia recruits. Make us proud.” The instructor finished her speech and looked at the recruits they were the final group before the seal of the Demon Lord was broken. 

As the recruits left for their rooms the instructor had but one thought, eighty-four years truly seemed like no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really slow burn, true character interaction begins next chapter with squad red.


	3. Chapter 2; Squad 84 Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally to the action. Also people get comfortable very quick when in dubious circumstances. Also some suggestive content this chapter finally.

After the graduation and squad assignment ceremonies the squads had traveled in relative silence, quieted and tired by the days festivities. Back to the planning rooms that had been assigned to them.

“Fuck, that was a shit tonne of speeches huh?” Frank exclaimed to the two other males in the group trying to make light, “I mean the Instructor sure took her time right?”

Robbie grunted in response exhausted understandably, there was a lot of anxiety leading up to the ceremony. After all it was to decide the people they would spend the next year travelling with and would have to rely on to have his back covered.

“Like seriously does she have to talk for hours?” Frank asked another question. The silence was palpable and from the little the two had interacted during training Robbie knew that Franck couldn’t handle silence.

Zagyg responded, the elf man only responded with short curt responses usually and this was no different. “It was required for her to send us off.” Frank huffed in response, clearly miffed that the other boys weren't playing ball.

Entering the planning room was a relief, if gave the boys space to spread out and a chance to sit and relax. The three sat in a restless silence as Frank fidgeted with the newly forged weapon that had been left as gifts for the new recruits. Created to each of the recruits specifications, Frank stared at the ornamental blade in his hand. Truly meant to do no damage, however it was the perfect focus for mages like him to channel their magic through. Only now he could feel his built up energy and needed to get a move on.

“So Leader, what is the plan.” Frank gestured toward the table on which the map of Lisuria, irritated that Zagyg and Robbie had barely said a word.

Zagyg started with a small sigh tracing his hand down the map before, taking the red ink on the table and making a line. “First we will leave Boroslavl by heading south our first goal will be to reach Dogolok, once we’ve reached there we will follow down the coast line towards Yatin. Once there we will head to the southport Pazelsh and take the boat there to Morandi. Once we've crossed there we can go to Chevilly to restock and just take major cities until we reach Ponteferro.”

                                                                

Robbie grinned, “That sounds good to me capt’n.” he gives a small salute and Franks sighs asking, “Was that salute really necessary?” Franks only response from the other human is dopey grin, to which Frank dramatically shrugs and rolls his eyes.

Zalgyg clears his throat, “For now we should turn in for the night. We have an extremely long journey ahead of us.” Reluctantly Frank nods, and Robbie silently agrees. So with little more bickering the three boys strip down and go to their respective beds to get a fresh start come the morning.

________________________

The next morning the three boys awoke slowly not used to bein in so close proximity to people in the morning, as Zagyg began to get dressed, Robbie stayed in his bed pretending to be groggy, however waking up so early had only left the poor farm boy with a raging case of morning wood, that he wouldn’t be able to deal with. So all he could do was slowly will it to go down.

Frank was out of bed second looking at the other two boys and noticing Robbie’s expression he chuckled but out of some sort of respect did not bring it up. Eventually the three boys were able to get fully dressed, each grabbing their gear, Zagyg grabbing his lightweight shortsword, Robbie grabbing his Longsword and shield, and Frank sheathing his ornamental dagger. Each grabbing a bag with food and other supplies and a waterskin each. Leaving the academy that had housed them for the past four years and heading to the city gate, they finally bid farewell to the city that most of them had grown up in.

Leaving through the south eastern gate they took their first steps onto the trail that would lead them southeast towards Dogolok. It would be a five day journey before they would reach Rodnoty the first township towards their destination.

Frank lead the group a couple of steps ahead happily humming to himself. Zagyg was at the back examining trails and alternate paths along the way in addition to making sure to avoid signs of more powerful monsters. Robbie was in the center of the group just moving quietly lost in his own thoughts. By the time any of them had bothered to break the silence it was past noon by at least three hours.

“Soooo Robbie, any girl at home you got your mind on?” Frank abruptly asked his grin mischievous. Robbie’s face flushed to a vibrant shade of red knowing that Frank was going to be egging him on about this morning. “I mean you must have someone who gets you goin’ huh?” Frank’s tone was playful.

“Nah, I don’t have m’self a girl at home.” Robbie responded as evenly as he could, slowly trying to calm down the redness in his face.

“Oh? What about a boy then?” Frank wiggles his eyebrows suggestively the sight would almost be hilarious if Frank wasn’t asking about his personal life.  
“Nope, don’t got one of them neither.” Robbie answered quietly.

Frank hummed before answering, “So you don’t have something to go back to once this deal with the Demon Lord is over then?” Robbie was silent.

“What about you Frank? Got anything waiting for you?” Zagyg had obviously had enough of Frank’s fun at Robbies expense. Countering Franks question with the one that he had asked.

Frank huffed but quietly responded, “Nope, Mom was killed by monster corruption and Dad was taken away by monsters when we lived outside the city. I was lucky the Militia found me before the monsters did honestly.” The other two boys were silent, not expecting the honest answer from Frank. It was Robbie that tried to answer first.

“Frank, I’m s-” He was cut off by Frank however, “It ain't all bad though dudes, Militia discovered I had spiritual potential and put me in the program, now I get to pay these bastard back.”

The three trailed off into silence after that, Frank occasionally humming but otherwise silent journeys seemed to be their life right now. Even if they were a squad that didn’t mean they would have to talk. Beside they had plenty of days ahead of them to talk.

It was around sunset, when they were a good deal away from the city that they ran into their first bit of trouble. Travelling on unused trails that go the long way to a city had its benefits. However it was inevitable that the forest trail would eventually cause them to encounter some monsters.

“Slimes, relatively weak but don’t underestimate them.” Zagyg told the other two. His squad nodded and looked towards their foes, three slime we slowly crawling across a fallen tree breaking it down and absorbing the minimal earth energy that they could from it. As much as monster gained their main amounts of energies from the spiritual energies of humans, they also could break down their environments to at least sustain themselves on the spiritual energies of the spirits of earth.

Squad Red quietly split from each other Robbie heading forward, Zagyg flanking to the left and Frank flanking on the right when all the squad were in place Zagyg gave a signal and Robbie rushed forward.

“Poyo?” The slime looked up and licked its lips seeing the specimen in front of it. Human was a delicacy after all and it couldn't wait to feed on these boys energy, perhaps even claim an omega if it was lucky. It’s gel like body moving out of the way of Robbies sword surprisingly fast.

Next Frank stood from his hiding place, focusing his spirit energy into his ornamental blade, the Agate blade focusing the energy into a bolt of power. Frank flicks the blade tip towards one of the Slimes and the bolt flies toward the blob of goop. The bolt hits true and stuns the blob before exploding the good all over the clearing effectively killing it. With a cheer of victory Zagyg comes out of hiding next.

Zagyg strikes at the third Slime, his short sword cutting clean through the center of the Slime as it deflates he turns to face the final slime, which is already winding up an attack its body recoiling as it creates a handlike shape from the blob and strikes at Robbie.

Trying to get his shield up in time the slimes arm shift trajectory and slams into Robbies chest knocking the wind out of him. Robbie gasps for air the fabric that the slime touched already feeling uncomfortable to the young man.

Robbie readies his sword and tried to slash downwards again, this time cleaving straight through the muck body of the slime and watching it deflate. After the group has gained their breath from the brief encounter the squad laughs.

“That was fuckin’ great!” Frank exclaims falling dramatically backwards pumping his fist in the air.

“I agree, great fight squad. Robbie you okay?” Zagyg smiled genuinely proud of his little group. Their first monster extermination, he was ecstatic it took every bit of self control for him not to follow franks example and punch the air in triumph.

“Yup, little feller winded me but i’m fine guys.” Robbie smiled obviously proud of his first win as well.

“Good! Fuck you see the way that slime exploded dudes? That was sick!” Frank complimented himself but Zagyg chuckled deciding to indulge Frank just this once, “Yeah it was pretty awesome.”

Zagyg looked at the sky dusk was rapidly approaching. “That being said, it's getting pretty close to dark, Robbie start collecting firewood. Frank you’re on fire duty tonight.” Both boys nodded and set to work.

Zagyg found a suitable spot to set up for the night, after the fire had been lit they decided watch order, and chatted jovially around the fire each boy bragging about his part in that battle but none discrediting the others. Eventually the three boys got comfortable, Frank taking first watch, and for once letting silence be, as he thought about the battle today and what was to come.

 

It was four days later when they had reached Rodnoty, all three boys were winded and tired from long days spent on the road, dealing with other slimes they had encountered along the way. Zagyg had insisted on keeping count as they had been taught. Collectively, the three of them had dealt with fifteen slimes over the past five days. Weary and winded from the attacks they had sustained during the fights they made their way into the town, and slowly toward the Militia outpost stationed there. Going up the the counter Zagyg presented his badge.

“Squad 84 huh? You must be the new recruits then!?” The person behind the counter of the outpost seemed to do a small jig happy that the new recruits were on their way to the warfront. “What can I do you for?” The teller asked.

“15 Slimes, exchange.” Zagyg told the teller. The teller nodded and opened a militia lockbox revealing a stash of coins. “15 gold for 15 Slimes, here you go.” The teller handed him the small amount of coins.Zagyg thanked her and slowly pulled the other two boys with him.

Zagyg handed them each 5 gold coins and told then, “Everything we kill gets split among us, no matter what.This is your gold to spend as you wish though, I trust you both not to be frivolous we need at least two gold each for a night at the inn.” The two other boys slowly nodded, and they headed towards the inn.

Entering a building with a hearth and fire seemed honestly too good to be true for the boys, who had to deal with the cold outdoors of the new year season, Frank casually approached the innkeeper and asked, “How much for a room, bath and meal?”

The barkeep turned to frank and looked him over, recognizing the militia insignia on the three boys clothes he smiled. “For you boys tell you what we’ll do three gold each. For the night. Breakfast not included though.” The boys quickly agreed the thought of a nice bath after those cold nights a blessing in disguise. The boys handed over the coming and the innkeep showed them to their rooms.

Robbie was the first to collapse on one of the two beds clearly exhausted. Frank put his own equipment in the wall nook and took pity on the warrior, picking up Robbies things and putting them away for him. Zagyg slowly unpacked smiling at the small show of camaraderie between the two boys.

After a short rest, Robbie napping on the bed, Zagyg reading about the area, and Frank examining his Agate dagger. Frank’s stomach began to rumble, Zagyg smiled and got up gently waking Robbie, “Hey dinnertime bud.”

“Five mo’ minute ma’.” Robbie whispers turning over.

“Hey wake up shithead!” Frank, not ever as gentle pushes Robbie and wakes him from his nap, with a shocked look sending the three boys into another fit of laughter. “C’mon let's go get food.” Zagyg spoke with a fond smile.

Frank faked a shocked expression, “That the most informal he’s ever spoken with us it’s a goddamn miracle.” Franks grin only widened as Zagyg huffed and went back to his neutral expression.

The three eventually made it down into the inn, sitting down and talking happily over a nice warm meal for once. The three boys relished the warm bread and succulent meats, five days of dried meat and preserved foods truly makes you realize luxury. Each cheersed with a mug of ale before eating. Eventually a serving girl approached the recruits. “G’evening Sirs, your bath has been prepared.” The three boy nearly bolted from the table jumping at the chance to wash the filth off. When they arrived in the bathroom however they were greeted by the sight of a single bath.

None of the boys cared however, each stripping out of their respective uniforms. Once in their undergarments they paused before Frank announced, “Fuck it!” and pulled his own down fully revealing himself to the other two boys. He stepped in the tub and sat down immediately beginning to wash the grime off.

Robbie was next to follow suit, pulling off his own undergarment. Sitting in the small tub next to Frank, their legs brushing against each other in the warm water. Robbie blushed however upon getting a full view of Franks cock, it was fairly average but it suited his body and was nestled in some blonde curls around his crotch.

Looking up Robbie caught Frank examining Robbies own cock, his cock was a bit thicker than Frank’s but a little shorter, it was nestled in a thick bush of reddish brown pubic hair.

Frank smirked looking up at Robbies blushing face then looked past him and whistled. “Well Zagyg I think you win this unofficial contest.”

Looking back towards Zagyg the man had removed his undershorts and was coming to the tub his cock on full display as well. Definitely longer than both Frank’s and his own by at least an inch or two though Robbie might have taken a bit of pride in the fact that he might still be thicker. But Zagyg was assuredly impressive.

The elven man sat in the round tub the three boys sitting in a triangle like formation their legs interlocked due to leg space. During this time the boys were all washing off, at one point Frank dunking his head under the water to was out the accumulated dirt and slime remains that had turned his normally blonde hair a dirty blonde colour. The other two boys following Franks lead after and each feeling refreshed afterwards.

Eventually the water began to cool down and the boys reluctantly got out the tub, and changed into the comfortable bathrobes provided by the inn. The boys now full and warm headed back to their room for the night. Upon arriving though they realized one more problem. The room only had two beds. Robbie looked at the other two eyes silently begging not to sleep on the floor.

“Do I have to do fucking everything, c’mon we've seen each others dicks at this point, sharing a bed aint gonna kill us.” Frank goes to the side of one of the beds and pushes it towards the other. By the time Robbie realizes what Frank is doing the two bed are against one another creating a mega bed. “There now the three of us can sleep comfortably, no one's gotta be squashed.”

Zagyg laughs, “Good job Frankie, c’mon you two lets get some rest we need to be on the road as soon as possible.” Frank smiles and waves the two other boys over. After briefly falling over each other in the attempt to get comfortable. Eventually all three settled, limbs a tangled mess but all three feeling safer than ever, in each other company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed squad red. All decisions are being left up to dice and an actual stat board so if these characters win or lose its actually well earned and ive just written it.


	4. Chapter 3; Squad Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue squad learns what it means to be out in the field.

The Squad Blue planning room was tense to say the least. Otto had busied himself with distancing himself from the other two as much as possible it was obvious from the way they were whispering that not only did they think he would die from just stepping out the gates but that they really just didn't like him.

That was fine by Otto, he was used to this but at least before he had Maria to talk with now the other two Riley and Kian are making plans without him and all he can do is sit here and wait. He polishes the ring he asked to be his focus medium, a stone of Jade sat upon the top. He was the mage for this group they would need him eventually.

“All right, we have our route planned out!” Kian announced to no one in particular. She looked at her two squadmates expectantly. 

Riley was more than happy to indulge it seemed, “And where are we going?” His eyes spoke of mischief and innuendo, Otto hated that he found that attractive.

“Glad you asked Riley!” Kian responded with bravado. “We will be going north towards Aldeda, then following the coast to Caeria and onto Medro. After that we will continue along the coast to Vinivis, till we reach Leipova. Then we'll head south stop in at the capital of Ororess after that well cut through the mountains to Catino, and travel to Accairo. From there it's not far at all to get to Ponteferro.”

Once Kian had finished her speech Otto spoke his mind for the first time since he had joined this team. “Are you crazy, cutting through the mountains is a death wish. We'll never get through the monsters there.”

Kian made a face, “We’ll be fine Otto were heros not pansies who wait around. We can do this.” Otto sighed in defeat, he tried at the very least. Riley at least looked slightly sympathetic, damn his attractive eyes was the thought on Otto’s mind.  
The rest of the night was spent making sure everything was in order, Otto made sure to write letters to his family so that when he left, they would know that he was about to set out, that he completed the training.

Otto sighed as he sealed the final letter with his ring, the Jade stone was shaped as his family crest. Once sealing the final crest he blows the candle out and settle in one of the three beds in the Blue Squad’s room. Tomorrow he would set out with these two, and they would treat him like they had today.

No he couldn’t think like that, a year is a long time to spend with two people, something's bound to change. He just have to put his best foot forward and hope to change their minds. Tomorrow is a new day after all right?

 

________________

 

Three day of travelling with no change in attitudes proved Otto wrong, even his first win had been soured by the group. The three had taken out a group of slimes before camping, but Otto had been winded by one of them. Kian unscathed had only scoffed at him taking a hit, and Riley had just given a soft shrug.

Otto had taken to walking a little behind the other two, there was no real reason for him to talk to either of them, as attractive as Riley may have been his bystander attitude around Kian made it really not worth it to even try.

A year of this already seemed like an agonizing prospect, maybe his heart just wasn't in it. He quietly patted his cheeks to snap himself out of his self deprecating thoughts. Holding his head high, he told himself he was part of the militia he deserved to be here just as much as the other two.

Riley suddenly stopped putting his hand up, signing the other two to stop. Slowly went to a slow crouch inching towards the bend in the road ahead. Using the trees and bushes as cover. After a tense moment of observation he returns to Kians side.

“Satyr, three of them.” He reports. His voice a little worried. Satyr this close to the capital wasn't unheard of but it wasn’t a good sign. It was only a tell of how much the Demon Lord’s power was returning.

“Good we’ll kill them here and clear a problem.” Kian smiled all too sure of herself.  
“Maybe we should just avoid them though? Satyr aren't like Slimes they aren't total pushovers.” Riley voiced his opinion. Otto was inclined to agree with him, but before he could say anything Kian was already rushing toward the group of three Impus. Riley looked at Otto in alarm, before exclaiming in a panic, “C’mon!”

Upon Riley’s exclamation the satyr turned just in time to see Kian swinging her Battleaxe towards the monster, nimbly the three monsters jumped out of the way, their goatlike legs carrying them quickly and nimbly. Riley trying the salvage the attack jumped forward throwing one of his many throwing knives. The satyr he threw the dagger at ducked out of the way and growled at Riley, upon seeing him though it licked its lips. Riley shivered in disgust.

Bounding around the corner Otto put his hand over his ring and focused the energy, pointing his hand forward the energy flew towards one of the satyr. As he let it fly though he knew it wasn’t going to his as it sailed over the satyr’s head. Their surprise attack now ruined the satyr's began their own assault.

With an almost lazy flick of his wrist one of the satyr shot a bolt of demonic energy at Kian striking her square in the chest. She grunts in pain, her brow immediately breaking into a sweat from the force of the force of the demonic energy.

The second satyr created its own bolt and it flew fast at Riley. He tumbles out of the way on reflex, landing in a crouch. And ready to strike back at the vile creatures. The third satyr grinned noticing the elf man was distracted by the other two heroes fights.

Quickly the third satyr made a bolt of energy and shot it at the elf, hitting him on his shoulder and flinging Otto back with the force of the energy. He landed on his ass with a loud thud, slowly trying to pick himself up. 

Kian seeing her teammates in a bind let out a scream of rage. Rushing forward Kian swang her axe at the head of the satyr and cut clean through her voice rang trough as a triumphant yell. The other two satyrs looking towards their companion getting slaughtered, used to human not putting up such a fight they growled.

Using the distraction Riley there another dagger, it pierced cleanly into the satyr’s shoulder. The satyr responded with a scream of pain. While the third satyr is distracted Otto launches a bolt of spirit energy at the monster. Hitting the monster in the center of the back entering the flesh and tearing it to shreds as it pulses through the monster body.

Convulsing the monster falls to the floor from the energy blast. The final monster growls letting out a shout he flings energy at Riley the human taking a hard blow to the side, but quickly recovered. Looking at Kian, Riley nods signaling her.

The satyr upon seeing the signal turns just in time to avoid the axe’s blade. However the satyr failed to hear Riley as he launched himself at the satyr and stabbed two of his knives into its back. They satyr gave a gurgling cry before falling to the ground, dead.

For awhile the three just stood in silence. Not sure what to do, the satyrs had fought harder than they expected and they weren't even the worst of what the Demon lord had to offer.

“Squad… Good work.” Kian spoke softly, looking up before continuing. “I apologize, to both of you. I should listen to you both more.”

Riley had dumb lopsided smile complimented by his look of exhaustion. Otto even let a smile slip through.

“The both of you fought well. I’m… glad to be travelling with you both.” A weight from Otto’s shoulders lifted upon hearing Kian say that. They saw him fight and actually valued him, he was ecstatic. Slowly the three set on the road again ready to set up camp for the night and move on.

Later by the time the three had set up camp, each sitting around the fire, taking their turns warming up and watching the entrance for the camp. “Hey Otto, can you take a look at this the Satyr got me earlier.” Kain called over to the mage who was surprised at the request.

Otto cautiously mumbled “Of course but, I don’t know actual healing magic Kian.” Kian huffed.

“You don’t have how to know healing magic to dress a wound.” Kian told him noncommittally. Otto went over cautiously to examine the wound.

Quietly he applied some anti-corruption ointment on the wounds they weren’t terrible but e knew that the corruption from monster could hurt women far more than men. Usually it made them weak and ill, whereas with men exposure to the demonic or monster corruption could destroy and resistance or reasoning, completely omegatizing a man.

The omegatization process was something that Otto didn’t like to think about. But his mind couldn't help but wondering there while going through the slow process of bandaging Kian.

Each attack from monsters contained a certain amount of demonic corruption, if a mortal’s body was wounded too much the taint would seep into their soul. The change was instant, the male would be a gibbering mess begging for the monster. Nothing else would matter, to the omegatized male once corrupted the monster would claim the omega and take him back to his den, and wait for the first heat. Otto turned slightly as he heard the sound of shuffling.

Riley meandered over to the other two, he had been quiet for most of the evening. Otto wouldn’t have been surprised if the other boy was thinking about the same thing. Slowly Riley revealed his side the spot where the satyr had hit still visible. Once Otto had finished with Kian bandage he turned to Riley and began patching him up, starting with the ointment.

“Any family back at Boroslavl, Otto?” Kian asked the elf. Otto had slowly been unraveling the length of bandage as he was asked.

“Yeah, I’m a lucky one. I have my mother, father, and four older siblings.” he paused before revealing the next bit, “My two brothers were in classes ahead of me. They were already sent out to their stations. My older brother is actually stationed in Aldeda, I sent a letter ahead by bird. It’ll be nice to see him again.” Otto sighed a bit relaxing as he finished Riley’s wrap. It was nice to finally talk to people. ”What about you Kian?”

Kian stiffened at the question and huffed in frustration. “First we've gotta dress your wound.” She gestured and Otto slowly took off his shirt to give the other two better access to his wound. Riley began spreading the ointment while Kian unraveled the bandage. She eventually admitted, “I’m from Catino. My whole family is.” 

Someone from so far was never a good sign. “Thats so close to Goetia, it must’ve been dangerous.” Riley interrupted. Kian laughed before responding “Just mean we’re stronger for it.” She sighs wistfully.

“My mother died of corruption when I was ten, my family had an estate there full of guards, and dad was even a hero. He thought he could handle the monsters out there.” Now that she had begun the words were falling out of her mouth, it was like she wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible. Like ripping of a bandage, Otto realized.

“Life was good, I had six older brothers they were about eighteen of older at the time. They helped my dad take care of the estate now that she was gone.” She took a deep breath. “That was until the Dragons attacked. One night a horde of dragons attacked the estate.” Her words had slowed down, almost agonizing for her to say them.

“The guards scattered like cowards and my dad and brothers stood to fight. The eldest was the one my dad ordered to take me away. But not before I saw the dragon attack hit. I watched them fight and eventually corrupt my brothers and father with their taint. Omegatizing them.” Her breath hitched, it was too much.

“Kian, it’s okay you don't have to tell me more. Thank you though, for trusting us enough to tell.” Otto interjected. Kian immediately came crashing back to reality straightening her back and finishing the wrapping on Otto. “Right.” Her lips tightened into a thin line as she stood.

 

“I'll take first watch… and… thank you squad for everything tonight.” Kian walked away from the other two finding a comfortable logs to take watch from.

Riley patted unwounded Otto’s shoulder, “Thanks bud, I think Kian needed that. Good work today by the way, i was impressed by the way you handled those satyr.” With those words of praise Riley left his side and went to his bedroll. Otto satisfied with all he had achieved settled down for a rest for the night. Watching the flickering flame of the fire before drifting to sleep.

________________

 

By the time squad blue had packed and was on their way, the sun was already high in the sky. With the attack from yesterday having hurt them so much they had decided to take it easy for the morning, after all it was barely a half days march from here to Verebe.

As they marched through the cold weather of the new year Kian could tell that Otto was more hurt than he let on. The few days march had been obviously hard on the elf and Kian was glad that the town was so close.

That was until Riley went still. Kian knew his posture, he was their scout for a reason. Monsters ahead Kian waited, Riley held up two fingers. They could deal with two monsters right. Riley nodded silently, he thought it would be safe, Kian forgot to look at Otto as she charged forward. If someone was going to take the blows it would be her.

As she flings herself into the fray she sees a slime and a satyr. Easily dealt with she swing her axe in a great swath cleaving the slime on two, watching in satisfaction as it hits a tree with a heavy splat noise.

Kain vaguely hears the singing of a knife fly over her head towards the satyr, but now alerted the satyr galloped out of the way. 

Otto manifested his own attack firing the spirit energy at the satyr. But in his tired state he aimed low and instead hit a nearby tree. Only alerting the satyr to his presence.

The Satyr upon seeing the elf condition almost wanted to cackle in delight. Creating a bolt of demonic energy he bounded over to Otto and pressed his hand against Otto’s chest pushing the demonic energy against it. 

Suddenly it was like something broke, Kian watched as Otto dropped to the ground. Moaning in desperation as he pawed at the leg of the satyr, almost begging for attention. Kian knew this all to well, she had seen omegatization too many times after all. She glanced to Riley.

Riley stood still as a statue not sure how to act. He soon had readied his dagger though ready to kill the monster that had hurt his friend. 

Kian quickly grabbed Riley’s hand, dragging him away from the now occupied monster and their former comrade, now a corrupted omega.

Riley struggled a bit, making a move to go back for his friend. Kain’s strong grip held him continuing to drag him away.

“We can’t just leave him there!” Riley pleaded, he sounded close to breaking down. Kian wasn't far from breaking down herself.

“If we take him with the Satyr will just follow, if we kill the Satyr, Otto will just fall into a deep depression as an omega without an alpha. He’d die anyways. In a way this is the most merciful way to go.”

“What would be merciful would be to put him out of his misery! He’d hate being a pet to that thing more!” Riley screamed at Kian.

Kian only stopped dragging him when they had finally reached the outskirts of Verebe. Riley whirled around and punched her screaming, “What the hell!?” His words cut her. “Why not do something!” her brothers had called out in the same tone as her eldest brother dragged her away.

“Kian what the h-” Riley stopped mid scream, concern washed over him. “Are you okay?” 

She hadn’t realized her breath had hitched.

“I’m not.” She admitted. She had been a leader for five days, barely, and she had already lost one of her squad.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t strong enough to do what needed to be done.” she couldn’t tell who she was apologizing to. Riley? Her brothers? Otto?

“I- Right.” Riley replied stiffly. It was something at least. He likely would never approve of what she had done. He was probably scared out of his own mind. After all, if that had been him and not Otto. 

Kian wouldn’t cross that bridge. She refused to acknowledge that she would have left him too. Instead she reported to the outpost. Riley quietly following behind.

After exchanging monster kills for coin, twenty-two too be exact. They split it between the two of them. The fact that it split so easy was even another fact of unease.

Looking at the man in the outpost Kian quietly slid two coins back and said remorsefully. “Burn a militia funerary banner. Elven, mage.”

“Any elemental spirit attachment?” The man asked. When Kian shook her head the man slowly looked at her and Riley and said, “I’m sorry for your loss. We’ll do the burning tonight. Always a shame to lose good militiamen.”

Silence was the rest of the day for Squad Blue. They had booked a room, but any amount of rest seemed bittersweet now. When nightfall had fully descended. The two trekked out to the village square. 

A banner flew high the militia mages coat of arms adorning the flag. The Laurel framing the symbol to represent the elven nation. It was gorgeous. Kian watched as the outpostman lit the first log of the funerary pyre. Unpleasant thoughts played but this night was about Otto.

Riley silently wept. Kian barely managed to hold herself together. Together they watched the banner go up in flames. A final goodbye to Otto.

Kian whispered a final word before the last of the banner went up in flame. “I’m sorry, I truely wish we had talked more.”

With that the two left to sleep and prepare for the next day. An even more perilous journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be detailing to fate of otto. And the first chapter of smut! Please leave a kudos/comment, let me know what you think so far!


	5. Sublogue One; The Fate of Otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto is claimed by his new alpha. And discovers the Satyr's bonding ritual. Chapter contains smut.

Where was he? What was happening? Riley? Kian? 

Otto’s mind was flurry of thoughts a worried whine escaped his lips as he realized he was slung over the satyrs shoulder. His ring out of reach and the corruption on his stomach aching with a need he had never experienced.

Otto was used to corruption stinging, burning. But now it felt warming, almost pleasurable.

It wasn’t long before that pleasure overwhelmed him and he was pliant in the satyrs arms.

The first two days of the new journey were agonizing for Otto, weakly reaching out towards his alpha. The scent of the satyr was overwhelming, at all times Otto felt himself ache with need. 

He discovered the satyr had slung him over his shoulder after the other two from his former squad had left. The satyr told him they had just left him there abandoned. Ripe for the taking.

But Otto was solely focused on the satyr’s body. Muscular arms and strong torso covered in hair, but with a human physique otherwise. The horns on the satyrs head were the most alluring, Otto briefly wondered if they were sensitive.

_______________

The next day, what Otto now fully knew to be monster corruption from the satyr, had gone from a dull warming to a throbbing heat emanating through his whole body and pooling in his lower half.

It made him incredibly sensitive to every bump of the satyr moving. His body ached for the Satyr to touch him more.

It was the afternoon of the third day that the satyr, finally slowed down. He placed Otto down in a small grove, outside what looked to be a ruined house. Taking only a moment Otto watched as the satyr opened the half broken door and came back. Picking him up, and bringing him into the house.

The house itself was quite rundown, but the Satyr seemed familiar with the layout. With each creak of the floorboards Otto shivered, eventually the Satyr entered into what seemed to be an old bedroom softly he placed him on the bed. 

Otto’s eyes locked onto the Satyrs for the first time and the moment their eyes had met it was as though both of their breaths had been stolen.

“What’s your name boy?” The Satyr asked, his voice sending shivers down Otto’s spine.

“My names Otto, please tell me yours.” He grinned, satisfied with my answer. His canines were visible, gods he had the most perfect smile. His amber eyes shone in the dark space as he spoke.

“Otto~ Ot-to” he tested my name, his voice like honey rich and sweet covering me in sticky sweet pleasure. Each word seemed to send a new wave of pleasure through Otto’s whole body. “My little omega,” he stroked his omega’s cheek and Otto moaned pressing his face against his hand 

“Needy little thing aren't you?” He asked, slowly undoing the elves cloak he tossed it gently aside. “My name is Eldax.” He whispers his name and it's like Otto’s whole body responds.

“Eldax, please.” Otto moans reaching up touching the satyr’s earthen brown hair, hand barely brushing the horn.

“You have no idea how much I want you little omega.” The satyr growled in response pinning the young man to the bed showing his superior strength. Otto couldn't help but admire his alpha’s muscles, and the hair on hair on his chest.

Eldax ripped open Otto’s shirt the buttons flying off at hitting the floor and walls. Otto’s chest now exposed, his alpha wasted no time exploring it. He peppered kisses up Otto’s stomach and across his chest. Relishing in the soft hairless body beneath him.

His free hand reached down and cupped Otto’s clothed crotch, eliciting a whine from the poor omega. Watching as his omega move his hips against his hand sent a thrill through the alpha. He had to start the heat as soon as possible.

“Stay.” Eldax ordered removing himself from Otto. Leaving the room, Otto was near tears the moment the alpha left the room, did he not do good enough? Was he already boring his alpha? He couldn't handle being left behind again.

By the time Eldax returned, Otto had curled pitifully into a ball on the bed. Softly weeping, Eldax seeing this crept over and got on the bed with his omega. “I’m back my little omega.” Otto nearly shot up flinging his arms around the Satyr. Eldax could only chuckle, his omega was far too adorable for his own good. 

Eldax paused as Otto kissed him, passion and want reading through the kiss. Eldax happily indulged the boy but know things couldn’t go further unless he used what he had retrieved.

Slowly prying the boy off of him he lifted a bottle of what appeared to be ceremonial wine onto the bed. Otto looked curiously at the bottle, but his lust addled eyes soon returned to Eldax. Uncorking the bottle Eldax took a large swig of the liquid and held it in his mouth, taking the back of Otto’s head he brought the boy forward and claimed his lips again.

Otto moaned which allowed Eldax to explore his mouth with his tongue. Simultaneously allowing the wine to pass from his mouth to Otto’s. The taste of potent berries and brilliant spices lingering as they parted. Otto was in bliss, the wine had just made him feel warmer and Eldax look more attractive.

The Satyr lifted the bottle over Otto’s head and before he had even realized it, began to pour the contents of the entire bottle over Otto’s head.

The world went blurry for Otto, every sensation was like a spell being launched, sizzling energy that left a relief after flying.

His blonde hair staining with the red colour of the drink.He looked up mouth obediently open catching what he could of the delicious drink in his mouth. It made his mind fill with even more want.Otto could feel the demonic taint on his chest healing and being replaced with a feeling he was now too familiar with. Lust.

The Satyr watched his handiwork. Watched as Otto’s eyes clouded with lust and his perfect blonde locks tinted pinkish red from the strong pigments of the wine. He loved the way his omega looked in this moment, the most important moment in the world for monsters. The moment when their omegas heat began.

Each monster had a different ritual, but for every monster there was a ritual to fully trigger the omega humans first heat. This would allow the human to carry the offspring of the monster and bind the two as mates once they had copulated.

It would mean after tonight Otto would be his forever. Addicted to his alpha, as he should be. Finally Eldax allowed himself to partake in his omega, and began to kiss his chest again. The sweet taste of the wine coated Otto’s skin and had heightened the sensations he was feeling. 

“Please, Alpha! More!” Otto almost screamed and the alpha happily nipped at his neck in response. Such a perfect body, Eldax though reaching down slowly sliding the waistband of his omega trousers off. Tossing them aside, turning back to his omega.

Otto had lied back putting his hands above his head in an act of submission leaving himself fully exposed. Eldax moaned at the sight of his omega, his body completely hairless and cock completely hard was no longer than four inches. He was flawless.

Eldax leaned forward moving his goat legs to get more comfortable before taking Otto’s prick into his mouth. The small length was easy to handle and soon Eldax was bobbing his head. 

Moan of pleasure were all Otto could muster as the heat from earlier spread through his entire body. Otto was at the mercy of Eldax’s warm mouth and as he looked at the satyr he watched the man working his sizable length.

The look of Eldax’s cock made Otto’s mouth water. He wanted it inside of him, he wanted to pleasure his alpha subconsciously Otto spread his legs in preparation for the man.

Eldax felt the elf shift and knew his omega was finally ready. Removing his head from Otto’s prick with a small pop he slowly lifted his boys legs revealing the tight pink hole that now belonged to him.

Slowly the satyr reached beside where he had set down the now empty wine bottle and grabbed a small canister of a balm. Coating one of his fingers he slowly pushed it into Otto’s tight entrance. 

Once the initial insertion had passed Eldax listened and hear the sound of small moans, his mate was enjoying it. Good.

Slowly he added a second finger crossing them inside the omega, then a third slowly exploring the inside if his boy. 

Every moment was pure bliss for Otto, well aware of Eldax’s gaze he was unrestrained in his moans openly putting on a show for his alpha.

Upon removing his fingers, Otto let out a whine and Eldax felt pity, so without thinking Eldax put his mouth to the now awaiting hole. Sucking around the rim he noticed that his omega was producing what he had been waiting for. Slick.

The sign that his omega was ready, in heat and ready to bear his children. The thought made Eldax’s heart sing, he was glad it was this elf boy he would make gorgeous fauns. 

He gave his omega a taste and instantly was in pure bliss, he tasted of the most perfect sensations mixed with the remnants of the spiced wine. It made Eldax groan in lust, his cock harder than forged iron.

“Do you want me boy?” Eldax whispered into Otto’s, ready to take him whether he was wanted or not. Slowly placing the head of his cock to Otto’s entrance.

“Please! Eldax I want you, I need your cock in me.” Otto practically begged, a perfect omega. Who was Eldax to withhold that request after being asked to politely?

Quickly he sheathed half his length inside his omega, Otto let out a cream of pleasure and the satyr could only moan at the warm heat around him.

Eldax could feel as Otto’s hole slowly stretched around his dick accommodating his girth. Slick was pooling around his length, allowing his bigger dick to slide easier into the boy.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight Otto.” Eldax moaned out. Keeping his hips still waiting for his omega.

“Ahhhh~ you’re so big Eldax. Please I need you alpha. Fuck me.” Otto nearly screamed as Eldax pushed the rest of his length in has balls slapping against Otto’s ass hard. Making sure to bottom out inside his omega, he was rewarded with mewls of pure pleasure.

Otto was squirming on his alphas dick, his own small prick straining and leaking pre-come. He was overwhelmed by the sensations that his alpha was providing him. It only intensified when the satyr began to grind into him, slowly rubbing against the spot Eldax had found while fingering him.

Otto was seeing stars as he moaned out his alphas name almost as a mantra at this point. The hair of Eldax’s lower half ground against his ass, it was soft almost cushioning the thrusts Eldax was now doing.

Eldax couldn’t quite believe the incredible tightness around him, slick was helping them along keeping the boy tight while also having enough lubrication to be pleasurable to the boy. Having his own personal omega was gonna be amazing.

Eldax could feel a heat coiling in his abdomen as he thrust into his welcoming omega. Watching the boy squirm he could tell the boy was close as well. There was one thing left to do. 

Eldax kissed Otto hard, with such a passion that the elf knew his lips would be bruised in the morning. Then he began to kiss down Otto’s jawline. Each kiss accentuated with a thrust of his hips.

Eventually Eldax kissed the spot just between his neck and shoulder. Then with a primal urge bit down harshly. Otto cried out loudly in a mix of both pleasure and pain. Once satisfied Eldax pulled back examining the newly made bond mark.

“You are gorgeous omega.” Eldax praised him, “Every part of your body more beautiful than the last.” Eldax paused.

“I will now finish claiming you as mine forever little omega.” with those words he thrust his dick into Otto even harder, brushing against his pleasure spot had the boy gasping arching his back off the now wine stained mattress.

“You are mine. Say it little omega.” Eldax punctuated each word with a thrust making Otto moan in delight.

Otto could barely form a sentence, he was so close to the edge even a small gust would set him off. So he screamed “I’m yours my alpha! I belong to you… please.” It felt so good he was near sobbing. 

Those word fueled the lust that had already run very deep in the satyr. But they also fueled something else. An urge to shelter this man from the world perhaps? 

Either way it didn't matter, this elf was his and would soon be the carrier of his children.

“Eldax please, i’m close!” Otto exclaimed. Eldax grunted in response. Slowly he reached up and upon pumping his omega once, Otto’s prick erupted cum spurting everywhere. The small man shaking in pleasure and clenching around Eldax wonderfully.

Eldax grunted his own release close. “Fuck! I'm gonna fill you with my seed little omega. I'm going to make you mine tiny elf.” Otto moaned at the prospect. The strong legs of the satyr pushing harder into his omega, Eldax moaned burying himself all the way onto his omega finally shooting his load deep inside.

Otto moaned happily feeling Eldax’s hot seed coating his insides his alpha marking him deeply. Otto clenched around his alpha body arched in pleasure, making sure he milked his alphas pleasure.

“You're perfect little omega. I love you and will cherish you little one.” Otto moaned bot relaxing as his alphas arms closed around him. He felt so warm, so full, so loved. 

The flares of his heat had finally quelled, and all he could feel was affection for his alpha.

“I love you as well my alpha, my Eldax.” Eldax smiled happily laying them on their sides facing each other. His alpha leaned forward claiming Otto’s lips.

“I will protect you and care for you Otto, carrier of my children. My mate.” Eldax purred placing his face as close to his omega’s as he could. Wrapping his arms around him possessively goat legs tangling with slender elven ones.

The ceremony was over, the heat sated, the satyr bonding ritual done. The alpha now bound to his omega for as long as they may live.

Tenderly the monster lied there on the now wine-stained bed, stroking his omegas face while Otto drifted to sleep.

“I will love you for the rest of our lives little omega. I will give you pleasure every day, and provide for you so that you want for not.” the satyr pressed a kiss to Otto’s forehead. “My lair is your home. I am yours, as you are mine.”

Slowly the two drifted to sleep as soft moonlight shone through the window illuminating the twos bodies pressed against one another. 

For the first time in his life, Otto felt safe. Loved, and accepted. Owned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos let me know what you think so far! Also let me know if you would like to see more chapters with Eldax and Otto, living his new omega life. Next chapter will be the beginning for Squad Orange!


	6. Chapter 4; Squad Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squad Orange attempts their elemental trial. Also there's smut in the middle of the chapter.

The afternoon sun filtered through the windows of the squads planning room. The atmosphere of the room was relaxed. Joel was grateful honestly he couldn't have picked a better team himself. In training he had worked well with both the scout Lia and the elven warrior Leros.

“So boss what's our plan of attack.” Lia asked slowly stringing her newly acquired bow. Joel smiled at the human woman. He began speaking of their route.

“First south to Hotrin, then we make way to Hevmogi after that we hike through the forest to Dogolok, from there we move to Pollolis, then Tias, Boligny will be our stop after that, then the capital Opied, the we go to Hvamsey, rest in Accario. Before finally arriving at Ponteferro.” 

Leros nodded approving of the plan. The elven man sheathed his blade and attached his shield to his arm. “Sound good to me Joel. We should get moving at this point we are just burning daylight.” 

Joel nodded at his two companions. They had agreed that while the other squads rested they would get a head start. Leaving a day ahead of time. Joel picked up his focus, a mahogany rod topped by an obsidian statuette of a raven. The rod itself was the length of Joel’s legs itself. 

All three heros stood and began their long journey.

____________

Day Seven

It had been seven day of travel and the party was nearing the border of Streshin. 

While they had a relatively easy time trekking through the trails dealing with the harmless slimes and the troublesome but handleable satyrs, the last fight had taken them a little more effort than most Joel had taken a hit and Leros had been wounded as well by the tricky satyr who had managed to dodge most attacks.

After Lia and Joel had taken the tricky satyr down together. Upon tending to their wounds and continuing travelling on a small conversation struck up between them.

“Should we do the ritual of spirits?” Leros wondered out loud. The other two stopped in their tracks. 

The ritual of spirits was a rite held by the militia, it took one of the spirits of the earth and bound it to a heroic soul. It enhanced the power of the heroic soul but at a cost. If the hero failed to best the spirit, then the spirit would possess their body much in the same way demonic taint affected the body.

“It’s not like we haven’t been handling ourselves well enough. Normally we barely break a sweat and with what we’ve learned, I think we can handle it.” Leros reasoned 

Joel took a moment to consider. It was an extremely high risk, however if they were able to clear the trail the boost of power they would gain would be tremendous. The battles they had fought were small fry compared to an elemental. There was no way slimes and satyr could ever compare but the temptation, especially before hiking through ten days of wilderness was overwhelming. In this case the power outweighed to consequences. 

Joel nodded, “At the next town out post, I will ask for them to prepare the ritual.” 

Lia giggled “Oh can’t wait for a challenge! Wonder which spirits will appear?” A valid question, the spirit that was summoned was aligned to the soul of the hero.

Entering the forested hamlet of Streshin, Joel separated from his two companions leaving them to book their room at the inn. He purposely strode to the militia outpost.

Arriving there the man behind the counter looked surprised. Joel couldn’t say the man's reaction wasn't expected, after all travelers from the 84th squadron likely were not expected this far out.

Especially considering that this town is a dead end technically, leading only to Hevmogi and beyond that dense forest. Either way Joel presented his badge and announced, “5 Satyr’s, one slime.” The man nodded before handing Joel eleven coins.

“Squad 84 Orange would also request the spirit trial.” The man's mouth was open in shock, for a squad to ask for the spirit trial so early was unheard of, but ultimately not a request he could deny.

“Dawn's first light, in the village square. That is where and when the trial will be held.” The man informed him. Joel nodded, “Any other news?”

The man seemed to think for a second before telling Joel, ”We were informed that a member of 84th blue had been taken down, two days ago.” Joel nodded slowly, while he felt bad for their loss he was mostly relieved. It wasn’t green squad. It wasn’t Tomas.

Joel constantly worried for his younger brother, though they had been placed in the same year number there was a nine month difference between the two. Joel had taken to watching out for Tomas in the academy militia but now he couldn’t do that.

The thought worried him. At the very least the squad leaders had told each other the route they were taking to get to Ponteferro. He knew where Tomas should be at least.

“Thank you.” Joel told the man before heading to the inn where Leros and Lia would be waiting. Over at one of the tables the owner of the in waiting beside his two companions. Joel reached into his coin purse pulling out six coins. Equivalent for a night stay and meal. He gave the innkeep and extra two of his own coins to extend the stay for one more night.

Happily the innkeeper also promised a warm bath during their stay tomorrow night. Joel then handed a coin each to both of his companions. “Thats whats left of our pay.” 

Lia groaned, “You would think monster hunting would pay more.” she sighed dramatically. “Like reaaaaaalllllyyy risking our lives for a coin each.”

Leros chuckled at the human woman's response. “It makes sense we did just pay for two nights of all expense rooms, and the inns give us discounts. We’ve already get it pretty good.” Trust the muscular elf to find the bright side of the situation. 

Maybe that was why Joel had clicked with these two so much, while Lia was a playful woman the was also deadly with her bow. And Leros for as strong of a brute as he looked, was always optimistic. This group starkly contrasted his own personality which was a bit more reserved. But he enjoyed the company of the other two, and they seemed more than happy to bicker with one another only an occasional comment from Joel.

“We should eat and rest. Early dawn will be the trial and we have to be ready.” Joel told the other two. Lia smiled in response. “You got it boss!” She exclaimed already dragging Leros and Joel tot the table to get a proper meal in.

The rest of the night went over relatively easily, the three companions drinking some ale and happily eating the meal from the inn. It was upon reaching their room that they saw the problem they had with every other in as well.

“I win the bet Leros! Hand it over!” Lia announced while Leros looked rather dejected. He mumbled, “Not every in in this god forsaken land will only have two beds.” Slowly he reached in his pocket and handed his coin to Lia, who was grinning devilishly.

Lia moved first plopping herself on one of the single beds. She began to get ready for bed winking at us both she winked, “Good night boys.”

This was the way things went at the inn. Lia would claim a bed and I would take the other one mostly from Leros’ insistence. Not tonight we all needed proper rest. Joel sat on the other bed and patted the empty space beckoning to the elven man.

“We all need proper rest Leros. Share the bed, we can both fit.” Joel reasoned with the warrior. Leros looked like he was about to object but Lia scoffed silencing him.

“Just let our leader do this, it’s not gonna kill you Leros.” Lia said in a slightly amused tone.

Finally relenting and after Lia had turned on her side, both boys began to undress to just their undergarments. Leros blew out the candle before climbing under the covers with his leader.

Unfortunately for both boys, neither could lay on their backs without almost pushing the other off the bed. So they were forced to lay on their sides for comforts sake. Leros had began to face Joel who had taken to facing away from the bigger elven man. 

Eventually in an effort to get more comfortable, Leros slipped the arm that had been trapped under his side over-top their heads hand close enough to touch Joel’s hair. Still uncomfortable and too close to the bedside Leros took a breath and draped his other arm over-top of Joel.

Joel briefly shivered at the contact, but only pressed his back to Leros’ muscular chest in an attempt to steal warmth. In the attempt Joel pressed his shapely ass against Leros’ groin. Joel could feel the warrior vaguely through his underwear. 

Leros willed his body to calm down and not get hard, but it having been almost a week since he had gotten off, only meant his body was sensitive. Joel’s perky ass was not helping matters.

Slowly Leros began moving his hand up and down Joel’s stomach, soft, was the brief thought that played through his head. Joel’s body was soft, yes, toned from working in the militia but softer than the warriors bodies. It was adorable.

Though it seemed their time to play was over, from the warmth of Leros’ body and the soft stroking of Joel’s stomach the leader had passed out. Soft snores coming from his mouth.

Unfortunately that left Leros with a raging erection from the grinding of Joel’s ass against his crotch, and no way to deal with it without waking his leader from his needed rest. This was going to be a long night.

___________________

The next morning the sun hadn’t even risen when Joel awoke Leros. A moan escaping his mouth as Joel shifted against his crotch, now morning wood straining in desperation against the curve of Joel’s ass.

“Leros, wake up we need to get ready soon.” Leros was definitely awake, but stubbornly refused to loosen the grip he had taken Joel in over the night. Slowly he began to grind his straining dick against Joel’s perky ass, there was little doubt in Joel’s mind that Leros was awake now.

Joel could feel the big hard length of Leros pressing against him, he wasn’t surprised. It was natural for guys to wake up with morning wood, and with traveling for a week there had been little time ti relieve themselves of tension. But at this rate they wouldn’t get anywhere Lia would wake and then Leros would be even more horny and unfocused during the trial.

“Leros, let me go and I’ll suck you off.” Joel said as quietly and seductively as he could. This would be the best way to deal with it.  
“Really?” Leros sounded surprised, but also a bit flustered realizing his actions by now. “Only if you want to boss.”

Want was a strong word but it’s what would be best for the squad. “Yes, I want it Leros.” Joel told the man as Leros loosened his grip. Joel slowly turned to the man, his face was flushed he was panting. Joel glanced at the other bed and came to a conclusion. Slowly he began to straddle Leros’ thighs. Slowly once having Leros on his back, Joel descended under the covers using them as cover just in case Lia woke up.

Joel slowly crawled down till he was basically at the base of the bed. His face hovering over top of Leros’ clothed crotch. He reached up not wasting time, pulling down the cloth of Leros’ underwear his cock basically hitting Joel in the face as it sprung out of the confines of the cloth.

Joel’s eyes widened the elfs cock was huge, at least eight inches erect and thick to boot. There was a part of Joel that was regretting this, but he had a duty and had made a promise. Tentatively he licked the tip tasting the salty taste of pre-come. Joel nearly sighed in relief, at the very least all the stimulation that Leros had received likely left him close already. 

Joel took a breath and placed his mouth around the leaking head of the elven cock. He could feel it throb as Leros put his hand on Joel's head, slowly gripping his hair in his fingers. With an unexpected movement Leros thrust his hips upwards into Joel’s waiting mouth. Joel nearly choked at the large member entering his mouth.

Keeping to his end though, Joel began to bob his head sucking on the member which was leaking copious amount of pre-come. If Leros’ breathing was any sign of things to come then Leros was close and Joel was mentally bracing himself for the elf to shoot in his mouth. 

Unexpectedly though Leros, using the grip he had on Joel’s hair pulled him off of his dick. While also removing the covers so he could see Joel’s face. “I have a request leader.”

Joel was shocked looking at Leros’ cock it was throbbing so close, and yet the man had the self control to pull him off. “Speak.”

“I want to cum thrusting my dick between your ass cheeks Joel.” Leros admitted. Joel blushed at the thought but knew they needed to end this soon so he replied, “Go ahead, Leros.”

The moment that Joel said those word Leros shot up grabbing Joel and pushing him onto his stomach on the bed, quickly pulling down Joel’s own underwear and revealing the perky ass. As Leros admired his leaders perfectly formed ass. A cute set of tight balls just resting  
on the bed, visible only due to the leader being pressed to the bed, resisting even more temptation to lean down and plant a kiss, he noticed a cute mole accenting the perfect cheeks. 

However, staying true to his word and once he had admired his leaders ass for long enough he placed his cock between the ass cheeks of his leader and began thrusting between the pert cheeks in full, his cock throbbing as heat began to coil in his groin.

Leros was close and knew is moans would only wake Lia, so instead he chose to occupy his mouth kissing and sucking the back of his leaders neck. Leaving small marks and hickeys just below where his uniform would cover. 

Eventually the heat in his groin grew too much, and Leros bit down hard on Joel's shoulder to stop from moaning, the leader was burying his face against the pillow to muffle his cry from being bit by Leros. 

Finally the coil in his gut released and with a final thrust Leros shot his load, spurting thick hot seed on Joel’s back there were four spurts of thick cum before finally the throbbing of Leros’ dick finally settled down.

Slowly Leros stood up letting Joel free from underneath him, Leros felt lighter than he had in weeks. “Thank you, Joel that was great. I feel awesome now.”

“Say that to my shoulder.” Joel mumbled, his shoulders aching. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Joel heat a hand on his shoulder and nearly hissed at the feel of a cold ointment on the bite mark. An apology he realized and sighed. Leros was looking at him apologetically “Come, we should get ready before Lia is up.

After wiping Leros’ come off of his back and getting dressed Leros posed a question. “Joel, that felt really nice and I was just wondering if maybe we could do that again sometime.” His hand scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Then he quietly exclaimed, “I mean like me pleasuring you as well, not just me.”

Joel blushed the thought hadn’t occurred to him while they were taking care of Leros’ problem. But that sounded possibly even nice. “I’ll think about it Leros.” With those words Leros visibly relaxed. 

__________________

Once the three had fully awoken and dressed they headed to the town square. Where four members of the towns militia were waiting. Not only to watch over the trial but to put an end to their lives of anything went wrong.

“Are the three of you ready?” The man from the outpost asked. When we all nodded he proceeded to finalize the summoning circles. Lia and Leros took their place beside Joel as the man finished the seal.

The air around them seemed to shift as beings tied to their spiritual pressure seemed to materialize out of nothing. One being shrouded in darkness approached Joel. A being made of purest light stepped towards Leros, and last a being sculpted of pure stone went to Lia.

As the heroes were taught they bowed to show their respect for the elementals that had materialized. Aspects of the elemental primordial gods of Lisuria and aspects of their power. Power which they hoped to claim for themselves. 

The being of shadow opened what seemed to be a mouth before announcing in a crackling voice “We will begin by allowing the humans first strike.”

The three of militia members wasted no time as they would have to focus on their own battles and work fast otherwise they would likely be overwhelmed.

Joel swung his staff, focusing six blasts of spiritual energy from the obsidian focus. All of the blast flew at their mark before the darkness itself engulfed five of the blast only one of the attacks making it through. Barely even harming the elemental.

In rapid succession Lia jumped from her starting spot notching an arrow on her bow and holding a second one in her hand. While in the air she shot at the stone form first arrow striking true she landed on her one knee rolling to relieve pressure from the landing she drew he bow again and launched a second arrow through the stone figure.

Leros took a running start a the Light elemental, and swing his blade powerfully only watching as the light dispersed and reformed to his side. The light being shot a blast of concentrated light at Leros blasting the man back as he slid across the cobblestone of the town square.

Joel didn’t even have the time to check if his teammate was okay, as the dark entity began launching it assault on the human mage. Six orbs of darkness formed and flew at Joel, blocking two of the orbs with his spirit energy and dodging three others it was no shock when the last orb hit Joel in the back winding him.

The earth entity gave no time for recovery launching roots and vines of thorns at Lia who was nimbly weaving through them until one of the roots snagged around her ankle, ripping apart the skin there and making her wince in pain.

In retaliation Joel make a spark of spiritual energy firing it towards Darkness, as the entity simply absorbs the attack into its shadows. Leros recovered from the blast and tried a second time to strike a the being of light, the being only split again in response. A frustrated growl left Leros’ mouth.

Lia on the other hand simply drew the bow again, pulling the string taut before taking aim and letting her arrow fly. The arrow hit with enough force to shatter the stone forms leg and Lia grinned, watching as the elemental tried to reform.

The darkness only took a moment to begin another assault on Joel rapid firing orbs of varying strength at the man. Realizing there was no way he could dodge the attack, Joel made a barrier and watched as the orbs broke through the dark energy bombarding his chest and shoulders. Stinging pain erupting everywhere as they struck. Joel gritted his teeth to drown out the pain watching as the other two entities missed their marks, Lia dodging the stone beings assault and Leros diving out of the way of the light beam.

With a shout Joel tried to create a flare of energy to defeat the enemy, only to watch in horror as the energy fizzled out in his hands. Glancing to the others he watches a Leros’ blade yet again only phases through his opponent. Then watches as Lia’s arrow is batted aside by the growing number of thorny vines.

The light entity reaches out blasting Leros with a wave of light Joel could feel the pressure of the attack from where he stood.

Joel screams in frustration trying to launch another barrage of spiritual energy and this time it works. The two bolts of spirit energy converge and land a blow on the darkness entity. It reeling from the force of the magic.

Lia bounded on top of uprooted cobble taking only a moment to aim, she stilled her breath and willed the rest of her body still. Waiting for only a moment longer she shot and arrow with no hesitation. The arrow flew toward the stone entity and shot into the side of its face shattering it as the earthen entity cried out in pain.

Leros glared up at the light entity thoroughly pissed at the entity that had avoided all his attacks thus far. He rushed the the entity again this time striking with his shield first. This time when the light split upon reforming, Leros sliced through entity. Not able to dematerialize in time the entity finally was stuck by his blade. The elf grinned now knowing he could win this now that he could hit the elemental.

The earth elemental in a fury after having half its face destroyed used the root that it had summoned earlier and sent the tendril into Lia’s side fresh blood spattering on the ground.

From Joel’s attack the darkness had finally stabilized again and began creating runic lines around the area Joel was standing in. Joel attempted to move out of the way only too late dark energy spiraled up surrounding the boy and shooting stinging pain throughout his body, with a groan Joel managed to create an blast of spiritual energy to dispel the pillar. Cut began to form on his body, they needed to end this quick.

Lia shouted notching her arrow concentration on her face. She was aware of the other two boys struggle, she needed to help them as soon as she could so she fired her arrow. The arrow pierced through the stone stomach of the elemental. With a crash of energy its stone body shatters falling apart with whispered promises.

Leros following up from his attack, slashed at the light being. After it weave out of the way he spun with his shield making the entity split like he was anticipating. Continuing his spin he manages to slash through the being again, it hisses in annoyance, the sound of a candle going out in the rain.

The darkness reached out to grasp Joel sending a wave of energy at the boy weakening him and sending him to his knees. Using the focus of his staff Joel created a wave of energy and bombarded the darkness back both looked close to their limits. But a look that Joel shot Lia told her that this was his fight not hers.

Lia instead she turned her attention to the light being, Grinning she took her shot and it landed true striking through a patch of light that had materialized. The being let out another hiss, and quickly Leros struck through the body of light as it drew closer to itself then explode outwards in finality.

Leros grinned stupidly at Lia before they both turned to see their leader locked in a desperate power struggle. Both were about to charge in to help but soon realized this was now a match of pride for Joel.

The man battling darkness was locked into combat, his spiritual energy battling against the dark energy of the entity. His body ached with every movement and his spirit felt heavy and tired. But he couldn’t resign now, he couldn’t let his squadron down.

The entity pushed darkness coursing around threatening to tear his skin to shreds. For only a moment Joel let it push forward, storing his energy and then returning it harnessing the leftover spiritual energy in the darkness and tearing it to shreds. 

Everything ached and Joel nearly collapsed, Leros just managing to catch the human boy in time. Slowly the militia outpost man entered the circle, a smile on his lips as he presented the three heroes with their prizes. Each was given a ring, both a symbol of how they completed a trial and imbued with the power of the spirit.

The man looked at Lia handing her one of the rings. “Blessed by earth. From this moment on you will be known to all as a huntress, slayer of beasts. The earth will guide your bow.”

Next the man handed Leros his ring. “From this moment on you shall be blessed by the Light. Known to all in the order as a Paladin, protector of justice. The light will let you access the flux of regeneration and the power of light.”

Lastly the man turned to Joel, limp in Leros’ arms but proud nonetheless. “Lastly my friend, you shall be blessed by darkness and granted the title of Black Mage. As a practitioner of dark arts the darkness will allow you to access the flux of destruction and the flow of darkness.”

“Congratulations, young recruits you have come further than most recruits, in fact you’ve come further than most experienced members of the militia. Today you have earned the rank of true heros. Go rest you all will need it.”

With those words the three quietly left for the inn ready to sleep for the rest of the day. With a quiet cheer in their hearts and the fire of victory burning bright in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little longer than I expected but I like the way it turned out. Also I really appreciate comments/kudos, thanks for the support so far! And let me know what you think/if you would like to see anything specific in future chapters!


	7. Chapter 5; Squad Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Green deals with the greatest threat encountered so far, Minotaurs.

Alatar had paced in the room for a good twenty minute before one of his squad interrupted his thoughts.

“Did you hear me?” Maria asked of the leader. He had been trying to plan the safest route for the squad for the last hour at least.

“I’m sorry Maria I didn’t.” Alatar responded, Tomas chuckled at the leader admission while Maria huffed.

“I was just suggesting we go to Bravica, I have family there and the Steam train is safer than travelling on foot.” Maria reasoned and truly that did sound like a good plan.

However Alatar had wanted to visit the town of Sely. His mother lived there and he wished to see her before he attempted to defeat the demon lord. Now though with two places in mind though, Alatar cleared his throat.

“First we go east along the main road to Aldeda, continuing along the road to Liltabla, after that we will take the trains south to reach Solis, the head onto the city of Tias. From there we will go south to Sely. After that we will cut sharp north to Saecriae. Where we will then hike to Bravica after that we will take the steam train to Orores. Then take the road along to Cenzia. Once at Cenzia we will take a ferry to Fara, and from there travel to Ponteferro.” When he had finished talking he drew a line over the map that would detail their destinations.

Once both Maria and Tomas agreed to the plan the three set about preparing for the journey ahead.

**Day 11; One day to Pinsk**

Travelling for eleven days had exhausted the group already. Both Maria and Tomas had been slowly finding their rhythm with their new leader. Alatar himself had been also trying to find the best way to work with his allies.

Alatar was the warrior of the group, his weapon of choice a slender but deadly blade, longer and more elegant than even most long swords, however his choice of dexterous weapon was in complete opposition with Tomas.

Though he was a scout, Tomas preferred a heavier blade called a cutlass. He told us it still allowed him to be agile, but have a heavier hit. Whatever it did Maria and Alatar needed time to adjust.

When they had set out Maria was the most normal of the group a Citrine locket around her neck as a mage focus. It became clear however after their first fight that Maria’s reputation as weakest of the graduates was not an exaggeration. Barely able to even take a slime out on her own, she had struggled the most of all of us. It seemed as though days on the road had begun to fix that problem however. The instructors had said a day on the road was worth ten in the academy and they were right.

Over the last ten days of travel Maria had grown to stand beside the two other boys in combat more and more confidently. The road from Kubetchen to Pinsk was no less treacherous, with only one day before the village, the group had taken down six satyrs with few injuries.

The road travel usually was done in silence. Tomas usually lead the group as the scout he was making sure the road ahead was clear.

That day however Tomas couldn’t help his thoughts, he wondered how his brother Joel was doing. According to what Alatar had told him by today is group should be arriving in Hevmogi. It was useful that the groups had been required to share plans before any of them had set out. It meant that the groups had a relative ide of where the others were.

Joel had always been there for Tomas, whether for a scraped knee while they were playing as children or helping him with his studies once they had gotten older. They were all each other had left, and there was a part of Tomas that was angry that the academy had separated them.

However in other ways it only made sense. If one were to get wounded and the other knew. They would impede the mission and likely endanger the squad over the other brother. Both knew this was the case and that was why they had left without putting up much of a fight. It still made Tomas homesick though.

A branch cracking under his feet brought him to attention. He hissed a sharp intake of breath. Maria placed a hand on his shoulder, turning to their leader who had been pacing behind them ,overthinking again, more than likely. She loudly announced, “I’m absolutely famished we should take at least a ten minute break.”

With that she sat down on one of the logs nearby, Alatar merely shrugged and took out a journal sitting down. It was rare for Alatar to talk to us, it was like he was having conversations with us in his head, ones that we personally were not part of.

“Thinking about Joel again?” Maria asked, slowly munching on some bread she had bought at the previous town.

Tomas nodded, “Think he’s okay?” He bit his bottom lip, an old nervous habit he supposed.

“He has Lia and Leros with him, he’s more than okay.” Maria declared with a scoff. Daintily wiping crumbs away from the corner of her mouth and handing Tomas a small slice of bread.

“I forgot you and Lia were close. Are you two still trying to communicate?” Tomas asked a little curious, there had been rumors in the academy about the closeness of Lia and Maria’s relationship but nothing truly confirmed.

“Of course, and though it pains me that they will be going so far, I have already sent a letter ahead to Dogolok, via bird.” Maria calmly explained. Even if she had been considered the weakest recruit, there was nothing truly weak about her.

Maria had a large personality even if that made her seem bitchy at times. It meant that she knew what she wanted and how to get it. Which Tomas more than welcomed, it helped to have someone in the group with direction.

Alatar on the other hand as much as he was a competent leader during a fight, and more than a capable fighter he was rather apce flighty. Honestly if Maria had been chosen as leader instead that would have made more sense. But Tomas considered that the instructors had been choosing teams for years. He wasn't going to doubt them now.

Greedily he ate the food that Maria had offered him. Ignoring the looks she gave him as he ate. He knew that in her eyes he was just a farm boy, or may as well be.

Eventually the two who had been talking about nothing, heard their leader closing his journal. A signal that their break was over, Tomas assumed the point again and they group moved forward. Now fueled by their rest.

__________________

As the sun set the group moved more cautiously, darkness always meant more monsters on the road. Being so close to Pinsk made the trio not want to risk anything.

But the moment that Tomas gave am alarm signal was the moment everything went wrong.

They were behind a group of raiding Minotaur. Minotaur were barbarian men, similar to satyr they had the lower bodies of cloven footed beasts. Their upper torso, though covered in furry chest hair was not covered in fur.

The part that was most intimidating about the Minotaur though. Were the masks they wore, skinned and taxidermy heads of bulls that had been stolen by the roving beastmen.

The horns that grew from their heads stretched towards the sky, and firmly held the masks in place. They were the definition of intimidation.

Even worse, there were five of the outside the outskirts of Pinsk. They were likely planning a road on the city attempting to capture easily corruptible males to aid in their breeding rituals.

As heroes the trio couldn’t overlook this especially considering the town guard would not be able to handle an attack of this magnitude on their own. No matter what at least on of the Minotaur would break through and get something.

They would stop that before it could happen. Alatar signaled his team drawing his blade as he stalked forward. Trying not to alert the enemy.

Maria clutched her locket gathering spiritual energy. Tomas drew his cutlass, ready to strike on Alatar’s command.

Swiftly Alatar stabbed his blade into the back of one of the beastmen.

With a howl of rage, the beastman whirled just in time for Tomas to cut through its leg causing it to lurch and drop onto its knee.

Maria shouted letting a burst of energy go forth it collided with the wounded beastman and sent him backwards for a moment before finally stilling.

The remaining four beastmen charged the heroes, each with a tribal axe in hand.

The Minotaur sung at Alatar who quickly sidestepped the first thrust of the axe, using his agile blade he took the opportunity and sliced the beasts arm. The slash cutting deep into the tendons of arm rendering the beastman useless.

Taking the opportunity her leader had provided Maria centered her energy. A concentrated orb of spiritual energy appearing in front of her. With a hand movement the orb flew into the writing body of the Minotaur. After a moment Maria watched the spiritual energy tear the monster apart from the inside.

With only three Minotaur remaining the trio felt more confident about their chances. With tge surprise attack working as well as it did they each obly had to take out one. Or prolong the fight until the others could help.

At the very least, they would have deterred the attack on Pinsk for at least a little longer.

Alatar rushed forward sliding underneath the swing of an axe. His slender blade was thrusted forward into the legs of one of the beast men.

Howling in pain the Minotaur uses his free hand, punching Alatar’s head sent the boy flailing back as he scrambling to regain his footing.

Tomas rushing past that engagement jumped at the Minotaur who stood in the middle of the grouping, a leader of some sort by the looks of things, his cutlass flashed forward attempting to stab the beastman in front of him, the Minotaur however used the bracer on his arm to deflect the blow. Using the opening the beastman slashes with his axe, causing a wound to form on Tomas’ side. Stinging with the corrupted energies of the Minotaur's aura.

Maria produced an orb from her locket, Sending it flying at the monster in the back, a direct blow to the chest. The minotaur shivered. Then with a roar charged forward. He slammed his full weight into the mage woman sending her flying into tree, a direct hit. It had knocked the breath out of her and she heaved trying to get some air back.

Alatar, slid back to his feet, ducking underneath the fist of the Minotaur, he slashed his blade into the Minotaur's chest while barely negligible damage was the result, the sword had barely even pierced the thick hid that the Minotaur wore as armour.

Laughing the Minotaur who was facing Alatar brought his axe down on the man’s shoulder, Alatar screamed in pain and the wound was on fire, monster energy seeping in through the wound.

Tomas gritting his teeth slashed at the leader of the Minotaur, he cutlass drawing a deep gash in the beastman’s stomach. The beastman however only seemed amused, with a quickness unexpected for beastmen the Minotaur slammed the pommel of his weapon onto Tomas’ shoulder causing the human to release his cutlass and cry out. Once he had been disarmed the minotaur moved his axe to the other shoulder driving it in with an excruciating force. The corruptive heat was almost overwhelming.

Maria screamed in anger seeing her comrade in danger, he had saved her not but a few days ago during a skirmish with some satyr. Their corruptive energy would have killed her then if it hadn’t been for Tomas coming to her aide. Manifesting a spear of energy her anger sharpened it, and she pushed it into the chest of the Minotaur. The Minotaur seemingly shocked by the strength of the woman took the last of his strength and slammed his axeblade into her leg.

Searing pain shot through her whole body, but with a scream she intensified the spear of spiritual energy, then expanded it outwards the beam tearing the minotaur in half but leaving Maria exhausted. He knew if she took another hit during this battle, shoe would no longer be able to resist corruption it would seep into her flesh and she would die of the sickness it brings.

Weakly she watched as the Minotaur engaged with Alatar brought its axed down trying to land another sold blow on the man, but he darted out of the way and whirled around the back of the beastman using his blade he sliced the beast’s back a growl of pain reverberating through the air, though the monster looked close to its end.

Tomas on the other hand was having a much harder time with his foe. No longer with his trusty weapon, he relied on the speed that he had been trained with to dodge any blows from the leader beastman who was now towering over him. Swinging down its axe Tomas rolled sharply to the side avoiding the blade’s strike, but aggravating the wound on his side at the same time.

The Minotaur charged at Tomas, and in an act of stupid bravery he thrusted his leg up kicking the Minotaur in the groin. With a heavy groan the Minotaur crumpled to its knees clutching it’s now aching groin.

Tomas quickly moved over to his cutlass, his wounds aching and pulsing with corrupted energy. His foe looked barely damaged, but Maria was on her last legs and Alatar wasn’t looking much better. They needed to either run or end this soon, Tomas nearly groaned when a spike of pain emanated through his body, he doubted he could take another hit.

Maria was losing consciousness, a less hardy constitution than the boys was truly paying its toll now. She knew she had to see this through though. Creating a spike of energy she prayed and hurled it at the beast fighting Alatar hearing his cheer when it hit the beast in the side of the neck.

It was just enough of a distraction for the Minotaur to give Alatar an opening. Jumping on the beastman’s back Alatar shoved this blade through the mans exposed back and Alatar watched as the blade sunk through the man's insides as he let out a scream reaching back as he flailed in pain.

Injury and tiredness though made Alatar slip up, he felt the Minotaur's hand clutch his cloak as the beastman fell. With the last of its strength the beasman hauled Alatar off of his back and threw him as hard as it possibly could.

A sickening crack resounded through the clearing both as the beastman hit the ground and as Alatar hit one of the trees in the surrounding area.

Tomas weighed his options, Maria was barely battle aware, and Alatar after hitting that tree hard was struggling to stand up. The minotaur in front of them looked as though it had a bit of fight left in it. Tomas knew that if he was hit again, he’d be downed and likely omegatized, but if he was able to hold on long enough, Alatar could recover to help him. Maria may also be able to get a hit in on the monster as she held onto wakefulness.

The Minotaur was now up again and fuming from the humiliating dirty tactics of the small human. The Minotaur swung his axe at the smaller male. Aiming for the sword arm this time.

Tomas in return ran forward sliding under the first swing of the beastman’s axeblade, slashing the chest of the Minotaur with his cutlass. Vaguely he heard the buzz of spiritual energy miss the two of them, Maria couldn’t concentrate enough to hit Tomas guessed.

In Tomas’ periphery he saw Alatar run over to Maria checking her condition. Smiling Tomas slashed again at the beastman, his cutlass slicing one of the man's muscular biceps. With a huff of frustration the beastman jumped back placing some distance between him and the human. Then with a start truly rushed at Tomas, too tired to jump out of the way Tomas took the full brunt of the Minotaur's bull-rush.

Tomas gasped as he felt the man's body connect with his the axe driving down on the wounded mans leg, blood pooling out of the wound. Tomas however couldn’t feel the wound instead all he felt was a shift in warmth. The corruption that had been painful before, changed to a warm pleasurable ache.

With his last cohesive thought Tomas yelled out to Alatar. “Run! Tell Joel-” Tomas grunted the pleasure radiating through his body as he biology slowly changed, omegatizing.

“I’m sorry.” Tomas weeped, the last of his thoughts truly leaving his mind as he reached for the Minotaur. His alpha. He weakly grabbed the muscular beastman’s leg holding himself to it.

Alatar looked horrified, and Maria clutched his arm. They knew that they couldn't take on the raging alpha Minotaur on their own, especially as weakened as they were. Tomas had given them a moment to run and they took it. Both injured but supporting the other, they hobbled away from their fallen teammate.

________________________

Eventually they reached the town of Pinsk exhausted, the town guard took note of the travelers and immediately ordered the gate closed after they had entered the town.

The two continued until they reached the militia outpost, the woman behind the counter’s eyes widened upon seeing the state of the two.

“Healing request, apothecary or white mage if possible.” Alatar groaned out his throat dry from running with Maria. The corruption in his wounds aching.

“Understood sir, how’d this happen?” The woman asked as she readied to call the village apothecary.”

“Four Minotaur. Payment.” Maria managed through her groggy state.

The woman looked at the two in astonishment, slowly pulling out sixteen coins, “The two of you handled four Minotaur on your own?”

Alatar sighed in despair. “No, burn a funerary banner. Human, Scout.” The woman paled and nodded.

“Elemental attachment?” She asked softly. When the two shook their heads she input the order for the banner.

The militia recruits nearly collapsed by the time the apothecary had arrived. After being brought to the inn and treated with the salves and tonics of the healer, both Maria and Alatar had only one thought on their mind.

What would become of Tomas now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Next chapter will detail the omegatization of Tomas~ going through the Minotaur omega ritual.
> 
> I'm also looking for a beta reader for future chapters, if your interested send me a message! 
> 
> Thanks for reading again and see you in the next smutty chapter ;)


	8. Sublogue Two; The Fate of Tomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas learns what it means to be an omega.

Tomas was at the feet of the minotaur who had charged him and corrupted him. Watching as old allies fled the scene. The minotaur looked at his fallen allies, he sighed then looked down at his omega.

The weak grovelling thing at his feet. Tomas could feel the Minotaur glare at him through the mask, but another wave of pleasure sweeping over his body made him grab for the muscular mans leg.

With a grunt the Minotaur picked up Tomas with his unwounded arm. Holding him almost effortlessly the Minotaur bagan to run, leaving behind the bodies of its tribe and going into the forest. Using trails that only the Minotaur knew of.

____

They had travelled through the night, Tomas had been letting out soft moans with every step the Minotaur took.

Eventually as the day broke they arrived upon what Tomas could only assume was their destination. 

As the two entered the clearing, multiple tents of varying sizes were fashioned around the area and multiple Minotaurs watched as the two walked through the camp center. Some even cheered or whistled at the Minotaur carrying the omega.

The other Minotaurs in camp however, Tomas noticed, were not wearing their masks. They were human looking to Tomas. The only real differences were their elongated ears that drooped slightly, and the long horns that grew from their heads and of course the lower halves of bulls.

Tomas barely noticed the man carrying him open the flap of a large tent. Bringing him inside, the Minotaur set him down on the makeshift bed there. Tomas watched the man remove the mask that he had been wearing.

Slowly setting aside the Bull’s head on a table in the tent he finally turns to Tomas. “Name, omega.” His voice was a low gravelly commanding tone.

“Tomas sir.” Tomas responded on autopilot. A shiver going through his body emanating from his corrupted wounds.

“My name is Zamfuran Stormfury. I am the leader of the Stormfury Minotaurs. Now I will be your alpha as well but we must prepare you.” The Minotaur walked over to a chest at the foot of the bed and opened it.

Pulling out two small containers, Zamfuran made his way back over to the bed. “Strip.” He commanded, his words sending a chill of pleasure through the human’s body. Quickly Tomas took off his uniform craving the touch of the alpha man. 

When Tomas got to his underwear he discovered that the pleasure had definitely affected him as he was hard and throbbing in the confines of the garment. Slowly he lowered them looking at the watchful gaze of his handsome Alpha.

His cock throbbed looking at Zamfuran’s rugged face his hair sweaty and slightly matted from the mask he had been wearing. He was covered in hair, from a beard on his face to the thick covering of chest hair over his muscles. The man’s natural sweaty scent engulfed him and a wave of bliss spread through the small human.

Zamfuran slowly spread an ointment first on his own wounds, then next on Tomas’ wounds. A faint smile on his face, his omega was a fighter at the very least, not a meek little thing that others of his tribe would claim. The wounds his omega, Tomas, had inflicted on him proof of that.

Once the wounds had been cleaned there was another matter that Zamfuran had to deal with. His omegas punishment, for harming his tribe.

Sitting beside the omega on his bed he beckoned the boy over. Licking his lips at the state of arousal that the human was in. He would deal with that after.

Quickly Zamfuran grabbed the boys shoulder and pushed him down over his knee. With a yelp Tomas fell, perky ass in the air and throbbing cock pressed against his alpha’s thigh. “This is for killing members of your new tribe. One strike for each dead, luckily this will also get you ready for me, little one.” The minotaur grumbled.

Upon the first strike of the minotaurs hand on his ass, Tomas cried out in pain and need. He cock pressed up against the thigh of his alpha. The second spank made Tomas’ cock jump and leak a copious amount of pre-come.

Between spanks Toman could feel Zamfuran applying some chalk like substance in practiced lines on his back. Looking up Tomas could see that one of the jars that the Minotaur had gotten out contained the chalk. Another strike, more precome leaking out as Tomas moaned this time. The pain equal parts pleasurable.

Slowly, agonizingly so Zamfuran finished tracing the tribal lines on the back half of his mate, one finishing touch remained however before he could move to the front. Raising his hand back he could feel his mate tense under him ready for the last of the punishment. He would have to reward the boy after this.

Bringing his hand down hard on Tomas’ now sore asscheeks caused the smaller man to scream out, Zamfuran placed his other hand on Tomas’ other asscheek making sure that his hand print was there mirroring the one on the other cheek. Pleased with the writhing boy on his lap, Zamfuran pulled the boy up so Tomas could straddle his hips.

Wincing from sitting on someone's lap so soon after being spanked. He watched as his alpha trailed his fingers along Tomas’ chest, creating more lines a he went. Slowly, teasingly the Minotaur moved his fingers around Tomas’ nipples causing a small moan to be uttered by the boy. 

Zamfuran couldn’t wait much longer for his omega. He claimed his boy’s lips, their kiss sending electricity through both of their bodies. Tomas grinding his ass against the loincloth that was covering the Minotaur’s now achingly hard dick.

Grinding back up against Tomas the Minotaur let out a low growl. The omega mewling in pleasure. As the minotaur kissed down Tomas’ neck following the tribal lines of his people, the line that he had placed on his omega, he finally kissed the junction of the area between the shoulder and neck just above the collarbone.

As the larger man laid a soft kissed there he rubbed his omega’s back in preparation for what to come.

With a quick motion the Minotaur bit roughly into the side of Tomas’ neck. The smaller boy nearly going limp from the pleasure coursing through him. The mark on the human boy’s neck fully symbolizing the minotaur’s claim over the human.

“You are ready for me to take now boy.” Zamfuran told him lifting the boy slightly and pushing aside his loincloth.

Tomas could feel the throbbing twelve inch cock of the monster and could only beg. “Please…”

Zamfuran huffed lifting his boy by his hips and lining up his now aching dick. Slick leaking down the thighs of the omega. The minotaur teasing Tomas’ entrance caused the boy to mewl, “I need you alpha.”

With a flare of his nostrils and a thrust of his hips the minotaur firmly seated Tomas on his cock. The smaller male crying out as his most intimate area is stretched beyond what he would have been used to.

Not letting his omega adjust to the sensation the alpha male lifts his omega roughly and slams hjm down again, the minotaurs heavy balls making a slap noise against his omegas ass.

Zamfuran groaned, “You are so tight my omega.” A large thrust accompanied the statement causing the omega to groan in pleasure already teetering closer to the edge from the minotaurs earlier teasing. A determined looked crossed tye omega’s face.

Tomas leans forward in the midst of the pounding he is receiving from his alpha and claims the minotaurs lips for himself. An act of defiance that the minotaur couldnt help but adore.

His little mate was a fighter and he loved that. As the kiss broke Zamfuran told Tomas, “You shall be by my side ferocious omega. I shall love and protect you and you shall carry my calfs. I shall mark you deep and all in my tribe shall know that you stand with me as my mate.”

The words fill Tomas’ heart with a joy he gad previously never known. How coyld he have ever though they becoming an omega was a bad thing. This was wonderful, he felt safe with his mate.

In pleasure Zamfuran slams into his lover, slick allowing his cock to pound into Tomas’ ass effortlessly, hitting something inside of him.

Tomas’ back arching and cock throbbing pre-come dripping like a steady stream as gis pleasure spot is assaulted over and over again.

A scream rips from his lips and he feels a coil in his pelvis, and then a release, cum shooting from his own neglected cock in thick spurts landing on his alphas broad chest.

The tightness caused by the omegas release cause a gutreral groan from the minotaur and he pull the omega fully down onto his member. Grinding his teeth and grunting as release coursed through the minotaur. His thick hot semen shooting deep into Tomas for what seemed like an eternity to the omega. 

After what has to be fourteen large spurts the alpha laid Tomas’ back on the bed and still inside the boy. The minotaur laid on top id his omega exhausted from the days prior.

“You are mine little omega, till the day you die you shall be one of the Stormfury tribe. I cannot wait to have you be the carrier of my children. To spend the rest of our lives together.”

Tomas smiled stupidly. A new life as a Stormfury, it had a nice ring to it. For the first time Tomas felt safe, and powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ive been considering doing one-shots set in the Lisuria universe. That being said I wanna know what kind of monsters you wanna see taking advantage of some human boys.
> 
> Or if you have an oc you wanna throw me, to get taken with a certain monster.
> 
> If thats the case send me a message or leave a comment her im curious what you wanna see next!  
> Anyways as always please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed and hope to see you all next chapter.


	9. Squad 84 Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Squad Violet the most antisocial squad.

Chapter 6; Squad Violet

Isla had counted, it was day fifteen of travel silence. Unlike the other groups Squad Violet had simply reported one destination, Ponteferro Fort. Not reporting they would stop in a town along the way.

The plan was simple after all rely on the squad and reach the fortress, the group had decided that they would simply go whichever way they felt was best. Having an unrestricted plan was the best way to keep moving fast after all.

However the three realized shortly after their departure one thing. No matter how strong the three of them were. They were completely inept at communication. None of them had a grasp of idle banter, and holding conversation with each other was almost impossible.

During battle however the three could work together masterfully. Reading each others cues and supporting the others when they needed it. In battle they were truly monster hunters. Outside of it however, they were so heavily introverted that it made even those in the towns they entered avoid them.

Was it their fault that they were impersonable or that they simply couldn’t care less about the townsfolk? No, they had a job to do and they would see it done.

However fifteen days straight of silence was something new for the entire squad. With none of their noisier or more personable classmates around to liven things up, all they could do was march forward. Decimate a slime here, or a Satyr there. End the life of a minotaur now and again. 

Ever since they had first left the academy’s home city of Boroslavl they had chosen to stay off the main paths and roads.Instead hiking through the countryside and lodging in any abandoned ruins or semi-demolished housing along the way. Their kill count at this point was well over twenty slimes, eight saytr and, six minotaur. The next time they had to stop in a city would be a rich payday indeed.

It was near sunset when Nystal spoke for the first time since sunrise.

"We break for camp here. We need to discuss our next actions." Nystal placed his bag on the ground a sure sign that he was going to set up camp with or without us.

Claude similarly began his set up and with a sigh so did Isla.

For the next hour the three set up camp in silence. At least until they had a fire and food set up. Then Nystal finally spoke his mind.

"We are a day out from the next town, and with how we have dealt with our foes so far." He pauses to eat some of the prepared food. "We should attempt the elemental trial." 

His words left a cold feeling in the camp. The three were a good team. Proven to be a good team at that but...

"Attempting the trial at this stage will only get us killed." Claude voices his concern. Isla nodding emphatically in agreeance.

Nystal retorts, "We are strong, we can handle wh-" 

"We can barely communicate in battle, which in my opinion unless we fix, we will never be ready for this trial." Silence. Gods silence was really starting to get to Isla.

"We barely know anything about each other, we are barely scraping by because of our insistence to avoid towns." Isla exclaimed the loudest the group has ever been. The two boys look at her partially in shock partially in awe. Never had she once spoken like this, but she was right. They weren't going to get far if they continued like this.

"Okay… What would you suggest doing then Isla?" Nystal asks her. 

Silence followed for what seemed like hours until Isla answers.

"Lets just get to know each other a little bit, lets answer the basics, why'd you choose the weapon you wield? Why'd you enroll at the academy?" Isla posed the questions openly, if the boys chose to answer then they could in the meantime she figured she should go first.

"My weapon is Liella." Isla flashes the gun in her hand at the boys showing it off. 

"You named your weapon?" Claude asks sincerely dumbfounded.

"Yup it's a tradition back where i'm from, a monster hunters always names their first weapon. An old superstition says that it imbues it with a special power." Isla explains, tge light of their campfire catching the engravings on the barrel of the gun. After a brief pause, Nystal speaks.

"This is my weapon." He holds out a fluorite hairpin. "I know It's not too flashy or anything but mages often use items with intense sentimental value it helps us use them as a focus for energy." He slowly explains for the non mages.

"Why is it sentimental?" Claude questions, the fire crackling as Nystal uses a stick to move some emvers at the base of the flames.

Silence. Only the sound of the crackling fire answered Claude's question. Then a murmur.

"It was my mothers." The statement was barely louder than the fire. No one spoke after that it seemed the conversation had died for the night.

__________

Days pass with Squad Violet travelling again, they long stretches of silence now occasionally broken up with small bouts of conversation.

They briefly had considered the elemental trial upon arriving in town but agreed that until they were ready they would hold off. Instead they turned in their monster bounties for a hefty reward and retired to an inn for the night.

Upon arriving in their room they quickly took off most of their travelling gear. 

Isla took the bath first leaving Claude and Nystal on their own in the room while they waited for the bath to free up.

Claude was the one to break the silence. "So where you from, Nystal?"

"A small coastal town to the south. Used to live there with my family." The elf responded his voice sounding distant 

"What happened?" Claude probed feeling he was already pushing his luck. 

Silence. A palpable quiet falls over the room. Until Nystal sighs and finally responds."I lived there with my family, until my mother fell ill from monster corruption." He sighs.

"She was part of the city guard and took a hard hit. She passed away before the week was over, she gave me my focus before she passed." He purses his lips, while closing his eyes as if to block out a painful memory.

"We moved to the capital shortly after, and I enrolled." He finishes his rushed story, as if just getting it out in the open was hard enough.

"What was her name?" Claude asks softly.

A long stretch of time passes. With only the sound of a ticking clock in the background, a reminder to Claude of how much time has passed since he posed the question.

Claude was about to apologize for prying too much until, Nystal finally gave a response.

"Pyria." Nystal responded suddenly sounding very tired.

"Then that's your focus' name." Isla's voice startles the two boys. She saunters into the room still drying herself off. Her eyes meet the two startled boys, and she rolls her eyes.

She was attractive, it's not like she wasn't aware of that but at this stage this was ridiculous. The two boys were completely red in the face and obviously ogling her.

"Baths free by the way we can talk after you two are clean." Isla absently states gesturing to the door as the boys scramble out of the room obviously embarrassed. Gods they were helpless, Isla chuckled after she heard the door click. Signalling that the boys had left. 

Her eyes gaze across the room before landing on the hairpin. The hairpin that had belonged to Nystal's mother. 

"Pyria.." she tested the name, it had a power behind it yet also spoke of kindness. It was the perfect name for such a sentimental weapon.

_____________

Getting into the bathroom, Nystal and Claude both breathed a sigh of relief, neither boy could erase the image of Isla's hair clinging to her frame, her skin practically glowing after using the soaps and cleansers from the inn.

Both boys were near breathless and wordless. Then Nystal spoke.

"Isla is truly a beauty, huh?" 

Claude stifled a laugh, "Yeah you'd have never known though from how dirty we all were from travelling though."

At that lame attempt at a joke both boys broke down into laughter, partially due to the awkwardness of the situation and partially because the tension had finally broken.

Once the two had settled down enough they looked to the tub, and both immediately began shirking off their clothing. Hastily heading to the warm confines of the tub.

Nystal watched as Claude removed his shirt, his toned torso coming into view. Just a dusting of body hair covering the lean body. Accenting Claude's muscles in just the right way. 

Once the man had removed his pants and underclothes though was when Nystal saw the true prize. 

Claude ass looked perfect, the amount of muscle in it shaping it perfectly. Nystal blinked back to reality Claude had asked a question.

"Sorry what did you say?" Nystal asks, a sad attempt at pretending he had paid attention to what Claude had said and that he hadn't been ogling his ass.

"You gonna get undressed too?" Claude gesture referring to the fact Nystal had only taken off his mage cloak so far

"Oh, yeah I am you head into the tub i'll be over in a moment." Nystal tells Claude, face turning red. He had been so obvious.

Claude chuckles before heading around the privacy wall that seperated the changing area to the bath, Nystal watching the way his ass moves before the boy gets in the tub.

Nystal looks down at the problem now presenting itself. It seems that both of his teammates in the nude had been too much for him.

His erection strained through his pants desperate for some sort of touch. Nystal had a choice to make now, he could either get in the tub and simply reveal just how hard he was to Claude or… alternatively he could wank out the fastest orgasm of his life.

Deciding on the latter of the two Nystal lowers his trousers and underwear, his erection immediately springing out to greet him.

There had been little time on the road to take care of his own needs and even less privacy to do so, the elf brought his hand to his cock and gave it a firm stroke. He bit his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to tumble out of it.

Setting a fast pace he sets his imagination ablaze. Isla shapely body and Claude's perfect ass flashed in his mind only fueling the speed which his hand moved at.

He pumped his length furiously, his imagination only spurring on his arousal. Heat beginning to pool in his groin quicker than he expected.

"Hey everything alright over there?" Claude asked his voice travelling around the privacy wall.

It was over sooner than he thought it would be, the thought of Claude discovering him like this sent Nystal over the edge. His cum shooting in thick ropes,coating his hand in the salty white substance.

"Yeah, be there in a second." Nystal's voice was panting and ragged as he answers. Though his response seems to satisfy the other boy. After waiting for what seemed like forever but was likely only seconds the elf's erection finally subsided.

After calming himself fully, Nystal joins Claude in the warm bath slowly washing away the cum on his hand and the dirt covering the rest of his body. 

The two boys sat in the tub after washing just letting the warm water soothe their joints.

Their legs bumped against one another in the tub, letting Nystal feel the amount of lean muscle that Claude has developed.

The more Nystal looks at Claude the more he realizes that everything about the boy was insanely attractive. 

His hair was slightly damp but complimented his tanned skin well. He was lean but well built, and kept himself pretty hairless, clean shaved in his armpits and hair sparse elsewhere. 

He was very cute, Nystal could feel himself hardening again. Casually he moved his hand to cover his arousal. 

Claude noticing the motion of Nystal's body began to follow his arm with his eyes

"So Claude where are you from originally?" Nystal quickly asked, in an attempt to distract the human.

Claude looks up at Nystal, furrows his brows a bit confused at what brought on the question but slowly he answers.

"I'm was from Seta, it's a small isolated town in the Cerezia territory." He closes his eyes almost as though he's trying to picture it better.

"Must've been nice." Nystal said almost without thinking, now just enjoying the water and shared intimacy of his squadmate.

"It was… In ways, in other ways it was awful." Claude's voice sounds almost in pain as he speaks.

"It was a Sect village." The air immediately tensed and Nystal almost regretted not bringing his focus with him.

"You were a cultist." Nystal states his voice quiet barely wanting to say the words.

"You could say that I guess. It'd be more accurate to say I was born into a cult however." Claude answers non-committedly his head resting back as he enjoys the soak.

"Are you-" Nystal begins but is soon cut off by Claude. "No, the order saved me. I haven't looked back since." 

A silence filled the air Nystal filled it by washing himself more.

"How did it all work then? The Sect that is?" Nystal asks his curiosity overwhelming his initial fear.

"Hmmm, I guess the best way to explain it is that each Sect worships a specific monster. Sometimes these are lesser monsters like, Werewolves, Naga, or Liches." Claude pauses.

"Then there are much worse ones. The Sects that worship the Greater Demons and Monsters." Claude explains this slowly to Nystal aware that the concepts that came so easily in a Sect were foriegn to much of the world that hated monsters.

"What do Sects do for worship?" Nystal asked his curiosity truly peaked now.

"Most of the time they provide mayes for monsters in exchange for safety from surrounding other monsters." Claude responds.

"What!?" Nystal exclaims shocked by the fact that monsters would show any restraint.

Claude shrugs, "Sects are important to the monster that gets worshipped. Not only does it provide them with a mate, but it provides their sons and their sons' sons with mates. Of course they would ward off other monsters from the village. It basically guarantees their lineage continues." 

A dumbfounded look must have crossed Nystal's face, for Claude only laughed and expanded in his point. "Initially its an amazing deal for the people of the town. Monsters can usually only take one omega, with rare exceptions. This gives the village at least seventeen years of protection from other monsters and more than enough time to prepare offerings in advance. After all the villagers usually only have to make and offering once a year."

Nystal still looked unconvinced, " What did your village worship?" 

"It's not what, but who." Claude stated. A chill ran through Nystal. Either from the cooling water or the gravity of the statement.

"Who then did you worship?" The question was dangerous. Even more was the answer.

"Mornrel, son of the demon king and father of beasts." The name immediately had Nystal on edge.

Claude's Sect had not only been worshipping a monster, but one of the Demon King's four sons. One of the worst beings and a chief enemy of the order. But truthfully Nystal only had one question.

"How did you get out of that? How would you ever have been saved?" Nystal's voice was desperate he needed an answer.

"I was supposed to be the sacrifice of the year. An offering to Mornrel so he would protect the village and he would gain more beastly sons. I was bred specifically for that task."

The word bred was spoken with spite. Claude's village then had picked his mother and father to breed then, likely based on Mornrel's preferences. 

Nystal felt sick.

"I had seen what my village was beginning to suffer from though." Claude continues his story. "Not only were they having to provide a sacrifice so the prince could add to his harem. But all of Mornrel's beast sons needed mates as well. The village needed to offer up seven boys a year to even keep up."

It all sounded so repulsive, so vile. it made sense that only something as evil as a Demon Prince came up with it.

"So I ran, I ran to the nearest village with an order presence and I told them. About the Village and Mornrel. Then they came up with a plan to free the village. But it had a hitch." Claude's voice got very small.

"What happened?" Nystal asked, reaching out for the first time in the conversation. placing his hand firmly on Claude's knee to reassure him. With the act of comfort Claude takes a breath and continues.

"They needed Mornrel to be distracted. So they were going to save the village on the day of the sacrifice. I knew it would save them, my village, so I agreed."

Nystal's mouth was stuck in a firm O shape. It was official he felt sick, everything Claude had gone through.

"We were about to start the private bonding ritual. When the order made their way into the quarters. They saved me just before I could be omegatized. They told me later that I had a naturally very high resistance to monster corruption."

"Then what happened?" Nystal asked worried for the answer.

"Mornrel took a heavy hit but escaped, Probably back to Goetia, if I had to guess. The look he gave me before he left though… It was one of both longing and hatred. The order killed the other omega's Mornrel had amassed over the years, he probably doesn't have any more left. He probably hates me more than anything. After that I left with the order and trained with the rest of squad 84. That brings us to now."

 

Silence filled the room after that statement. 

"What happened to the rest of the village then?" Nystal inquired.

"Most of them made it out, with the order. Got to safety. Some though, got nabbed by monsters when chaos broke loose." Claude told the other boy. "The ones who escaped called me a saviour. I haven't talked to anyone from the sect since the liberation of the village. But that doesn't matter anymore, I'm here now and I'm going to kill the demon lord."

Nystal could only nod in agreement. Both boys finally getting out of the bath to dry off.

"For what its worth, im glad you are here with me and Isla. Makes me more confident than ever." Nystal told the other boy.

Claude smiles,"Thanks." he says it quietly, almost inaudibly. 

______________________

As the boys dry off, Isla stands outside the bathroom. Having heard their whole conversation, she stands in shock. A Sect, poor Claude everything he would have been subjected to.

There was one word though that Isla latches onto, Saviour. She glances over to Claude's weapon. 

The young man's blade lays with the rest of his belongings. The hilt adorned with intricate engravings, with a wickedly sharp edge. His shield propped against the wall, carries the symbol of the Militia the symbol of hope for many.

Isla smiles softly, "Traitor and Saviour then." She declares to no one in particular. Listening to the boys talk.

Their era of silence was coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter we conclude all the squad intro's. Let me know what you though and any guesses for what might be coming. I love reading comments. Next up, is back to Squad Red our all boy squad. Who knows what I have in store for them ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far, leave kudos/comments love seeing both.


End file.
